Tortured Gems
by Samantha Morningstar
Summary: Las diamantes en el juicio deciden mantener vivo a Steven para darle una vida peor que la muerte. Steven sufrirá tanto físicamente como psicologicamente pero no solo el también las Crystal Gems. Mientras este en el Homeworld ira descubriendo mas respecto al pasado de su madre y de las Crystal Gems que lo harán plantearse si todo lo que ha vivido era mentira.
1. Chapter 1

Estaba tirado en el piso, con sangre saliendo de casi todo mi cuerpo y me preguntaba ¿eso fue todo? ¿iba a morir aquí?

Tal vez, pero al menos ellas estaban a salvo.

— Me sorprende que no hayas perdido tu forma física — esa voz, era Yellow Diamond. Sonaba sorprendida, me gire; puesto que estaba boca abajo, la vi sonriendo pero de una manera un tanto cínica, me estremecí, esa sonrisa me causaba escalofríos, tenía miedo.

— vas a p — intente decir en un susurro pero no pude terminar ya que tosí un poco de sangre.

Yellow Diamond soltó un suspiro. — de tu cuerpo sigue saliendo ese extraño líquido, bueno después de todo eres humano — dice mientras pone su pie sobre mi (Yellow Diamond altero su forma y esta del tamaño de Garnet)

Mientras que yo solo le lanze una mirada llena de desprecio.

Estaba cansado, tenía sueño, quería ir con las Crystal Gems y darles un abrazo, quería hacer música con mi papá, quería hacer "mirp-morp" con Lapis y Peridot, quería ir con Connie y decirle todo lo que no pude cuando estaba en la tierra.

Pero ya es tarde.

Me entristecí por ese pensamiento, por un momento olvide todo a mi alrededor, olvide el hecho de que Yellow Diamond me estaba torturando por los "pecados" de mi madre, olvide el hecho de que tal vez el entregarme a las Diamantes fue en vano y aún así atacarían la tierra, olvide el hecho de que podrían destruirme en cualquier momento o incluso corromper mi gema, en ese momento lo olvide todo y fue agradable no atormentarme con mis propios pensamientos aunque tal vez fue porque perdí el conocimiento por toda la sangre que perdí,pero, ya no importa.

No me importaba si estaba inconciente, no me importaba si quiera si ahora estaba muerto, estaba descansando, algo que definitivamente no hacia en mucho tiempo.

Después de todo solo era un humano.


	2. Se ha ido

_Esta parte estará narrado por Connie._  
 _…_ _…._  
 _Se ha ido._

Ese era el pensamiento que pasaba por mi mente desde que decidió entregarse al Homeworld.

— Maldición — susurre. No quería que las Crystal Gems supieran de mi precaria situación sentimental. Siento que si se enteran perderían más la esperanza de volver a ver a Steven de nuevo.

Solo ha pasado un mes, pero, se siente como una fría y oscura eternidad.

Sé que de nada sirve que me lamente pero quiero hacerlo, quiero liberar todo lo que me he estado guardando, quiero gritarlo, quiero...

Quiero ver a Steven otra vez.

Esta vez al pensar eso llore, llore como nunca antes lo había hecho, como si fuera una bebe que quiere algo, y en mi caso ese algo es mi mejor amigo; del cual me enamore, suena un poco absurdo a estas alturas pero era la verdad, lo amaba. Solo lloré más ¿por qué me tenía que dar cuenta de esta forma?

Intente que mis sollozos no hicieran tanto ruido pero no resulto puesto alguien se acercaba, era el señor Universe.

— Connie — se acercó a abrazarme.

— ¿qué haces aquí? — me pregunto puesto que estábamos en la parte trasera del granero.

— ¿realmente esto funcionara? ¿Realmente podremos recuperar a Steven? — digo aún sin cesar mi llanto y refiriéndome a la nave que estábamos construyendo para ir al Homeworld.

— Por supuesto que lo hará — dice Greg manteniéndose optimista, me recuerda tanto a Steven. — y cuando lo hagamos verás que él nos recibirá con una sonrisa y todo se resolverá — me sorprendió lo que dijo ya que días antes él no se encontraba mejor que yo, se encontraba vacío.

— Gracias — dije secándome las lágrimas pero fue en vano, seguían saliendo. De un momento a otro empecé a llorar aún más y Greg solo me abrazo más fuerte.

— lo siento, lo siento, lo siento — digo con la voz quebrada cada vez más, al mismo tiempo que mis lágrimas caían y Greg también comenzó a llorar, hace tiempo que él también se lo guardaba, él llorar era algo que necesitábamos, en ese momento sentí que me liberaba y estoy segura que el también.

...

Ya había terminado de llorar y aún con mis ojos rojos deje de abrazar al señor Universe.

— Vamos a ayudar a las gemas — dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

— Si — dije mientras lo seguía.

Definitivamente voy a encontrar a Steven, incluso si tengo que dar mi propia vida y todo porque...

Porque él no se ha ido.


	3. Humanidad

Vi a mi alrededor, todo estaba borroso, lo que alcance a ver fue a Blue Diamond y una Agate (como las del zoológico)

De un momento a otro sentí un fuerte golpe en mi espalda, solté un grito ahogado.

\- Yellow tenía razón esto es divertido - dice nada más y nada menos que Blue Diamond.

Gire la mirada y vi el lugar de donde provenían los golpes eran dirigidos por una Agate que estaba utilizando su látigo. Esta solo me sonreía cínicamente.

Blue Diamond me miro. - Bien, ya es suficiente - dijo para luego llamar a unas Amatistas. Luego de eso quede inconsciente.

.

.

.

.

Desperté y estaba en una especie de celda, estaba desorientado, me hubiera quedado unos minutos más así pero sentí una presión en mis muñecas. Gire a verlas y vi una especie de cadenas que traían cuchillos y por consiguiente me estaba desangrando. Solo baje la cabeza y cerré mis ojos, quería olvidarme de todo, pero, escuche unos pasos, levante la cabeza esperando lo peor sin embargo vi a ¡¿Connie?!

\- Steven - dijo para acercarse a mí y abrazarme.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, vete o te descubrirán - le dije con la voz entrecortada.

\- No me iré sin ti - lo dijo de una manera decidida, solo suspire, con la mirada señale las cadenas que sujetaban mis muñecas y ella las quito con cuidado de no lastimarme.

Me ayudo a levantarme y puso mi mano a través de su hombro para que me apoyara al caminar; ya que vio que estaba débil, caminamos un par de metros pero el cansancio me invadió y caí.

\- Vamos Steven, las Crystal Gems nos están esperando, todos te estás esperando - dice y yo solo la veo a los ojos, para cuando me doy cuenta sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los míos y cuando no estaban a nada de juntarse y ¿desperté? estaba todo sudado y confundido aquello ¿fue un sueño?

\- Muy bien Selenite, puedes retirarte - reconocí perfectamente esa voz era la de Blue Diamond, gire (puesto que estaba boca abajo) y la vi a ella y a otra gema que nunca antes había visto.

\- Entonces ¿fue interesante lo que viste? - eso me sorprendido ¿acaso ella y aquella gema tenía que ver con mi sueño? no entiendo nada.

\- Veo que te muestras confundido, veras aquella gema era una Selenite la cual se puede meter en las mentes y jugar con los recuerdos o crear ilusiones - la mire, si antes estaba sorprendido no me imaginaba ni como estaba ahora puesto que no tenía ni idea de que existiera una gema que pudiera crear ilusiones. Fruncí el ceño, Blue Diamond había caído bajo, me había dado un golpe donde más me duele, el hacerme recordar a las personas importantes para mí.

 _Quiero morir._

Ese ha sido el pensamiento que más he tenido en todo el tiempo que he llevado en Homeworld.

.

.

.

.

Fui llevado a mi celda. Era una habitación en muy malas condiciones, pero no importaba era el único lugar donde podía estar tranquilo, me senté en el frío piso intente cerrar los ojos para conciliar el sueño pero escuche una voz.

\- Tan rápido te vas a quedar dormido - era una gema que al igual que yo era prisionera pero la única diferencia es que a ella no la torturaban y eso lo envidiaba. Se puso detrás de mí.

\- ¿Y bien? - me pregunto pero simplemente la ignore.

\- Se lo que has estado pensado en el tiempo que llegas aquí pero si te rindes tu familia se decepcionaría - me dijo, ella sabía de mi familia puesto que en el tiempo que he estado aquí le contaba sobre ellos para desahogarme.

\- Cada vez que pasas tiempo aquí, se te hace más difícil el dejarlos ir y si eres destruido no podrás despedirte, pero si lo haces - saca mi teléfono el cual le di porque ya no lo necesitaba. - se te hará mas fácil el irte a "dormir".

.

.

.

.

Steven después de considerarlo decidió que aquella gema tenía razón así que tomo el celular que le había dado (el cual estaba modificado) y decidió marcar un número.

.

.

.

.

Mientras en la tierra Connie se encontraba en la casa de Steven, se estaba preparando para dormir algo que no hacia hace mucho tiempo. Fue al baño a cambiarse y en eso su celular empieza a sonar.

.

.

.

.

Steven estaba ansioso porque contestaran la llamada, estaba nervioso ¿qué se supone que diría?

Mientras pensaba contestan del otro lado del teléfono.

\- Hola - se escuchó una voz, era la de Connie.

Steven guardo silencio, hace mucho que no escuchaba su voz.

\- ¿quién es? - pregunto ya que en su celular marcaba como un número desconocido.

Steven siguió en silencio, iba a decir algo pero decidió que darse callado.

\- ¿Steven? ¿Steven eres tú? - el chico se sorprendió pero siguió callado. - Steven todo va a estar bien - dijo y del otro lado de la línea Steven sollozo e intento que no se escuchara.

\- Steven te amo, aférrate a eso, nunca lo dejes ir - Steven no dijo nada solo asintió mientras que en sus ojos las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, en su cara se notaba la tristeza.


	4. Corrupción parte 1

**_Este capítulo se dividirá en dos partes_**.

 ** _Steven Universe le pertenece a Rebecca Sugar._**

…..

Steven estaba acostado en una especie de mesa. Sus manos estaban atadas no podía soltarse. Estaba confundido, había despertado en aquel lugar; se encontraba desorientado, estaba asustado. Gotas de sudor recorrían todo su cuerpo, no traía camisa solo sus jeans; aunque ahora estaban maltratados.

— No puedo moverme — Steven intentaba liberarse de las cuerdas aunque fue inútil. Estaba respirando agitada mente mientras seguía intentando liberarse. Por alguna razón su cuerpo no le respondía esto le asustaba.

— Tranquilo solo estas paralizado, nada importante — Steven se alteró al escuchar esa voz, era Yellow Diamond, se estaba acercando a él y con ella traía una especie de cuchillo en una de sus manos.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de el tomo el cuchillo y empezó a cortar parte de su brazo; más en específico sus venas. Steven gritaba, intentaba moverse pero era inútil.

— Tendré que sacar información sobre las Crystal Gems de tu cabeza — Camino hacia el otro extremo de la mesa para hacer lo mismo con su otro brazo. — ¿sabes? Las otras Diamond prefieren los nuevos "métodos" para castigar a las Gems, pero, yo prefiero lo clásico — La respiración de Steven se había agitado aún más, estaba gimiendo de dolor.

— No voy a decirte nada — dice Steven con la voz entrecortada. Ante esto Yellow le encaja el cuchillo en el abdomen y por consiguiente el híbrido volvió a gritar.

— No hace falta

— Una gema me enseño un truco para entrar en tu mente dijo que tenía que infringir dolor pero creo que esto no es suficiente — La Diamond fue caminando hacia otra mesa que estaba en aquella habitación, sumergió sus manos en un líquido para luego acercarse a Steven.

— Látigos, cuchillos, nada de eso me convence. Mi favorito es uno al que "ustedes" humanos llaman el ácido — Después de decir esto puso sus manos sobre el abdomen de Steven y este inmediatamente comenzó a gritar. Se escuchaba como la piel de del mitad gem se iba quemando poco a poco seguido de desgarradores gritos de dolor.

…..

Luego de un rato la Diamond volvía a sumergir sus manos en aquel líquido para volver a acercarse al chico.

Steven a duras penas seguía consciente, quería morir de una vez por todas después de todo ya se había "despedido" si quiera de alguien. El chico no sabía cómo es que la diamante sabía tanto de lo que le afecta a los humanos, tal vez solo mando a una gema investigara para luego someterlo a dichas acciones.

— Tu mente es más fuerte de lo que pensé, tengo que admitirlo — La Diamond estaba sorprendida. — Pero eso no es un obstáculo — Antes de que pudiera volver a someter a Steven a una tortura se escuchó una fuerte explosión. Esta solo suspiro. –

— Iré a ver qué pasa, luego regresare contigo — Dicho esto se retiró.

…

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del Homeworld.

— Bien Gems, creo que no es necesario explicar porque estamos aquí — habló con firmeza la fusión.

— Nuestro objetivo ha sido el mismo desde que decidimos construir la nave — Se escuchaba decidida, el resto de las gemas solo asentían, cualquiera que las viera pensaría que nada las detendría.

— Rescatar a Steven — Todas las Crystal Gems; también Lapis, Peridot y Connie, dijeron al unisonó.

Finalmente habían terminado la nave y en cuanto lo hicieron no dudaron en ir de inmediato al Homeworld puesto que aún tenían la esperanza de que Steven estuviera vivo y esa pequeña luz de esperanza aumento cuando Connie les contó de la misteriosa llamada.

Se dirigían rápidamente al lugar donde normalmente se reunían las Diamantes, según Perla ahí mantenía con vida a algunos prisioneros, así que decidieron ir ahí. Al principio pasaron desapercibidas pero con forme avanzaban el peligro aumentaba, cuando estaban a punto de llegar unas Amatistas que habían notado lo sospechosas que eran, las interceptaron y ahí comenzó una nueva pelea. Garnet dijo que ella se encargaría y que las demás se adelantaran pero estas se negaron y se quedaron a pelear con ella.

…..

Steven poco a poco empezó a recuperar su movilidad. Cuando la recupero totalmente intento liberarse de lo que ataba sus manos. Vio a su alrededor buscando algo que lo ayudara a soltarse. De repente sintió un agudo dolor en el abdomen, bajo su mirada y vio el cuchillo clavado. Tuvo la idea de usar el cuchillo para librarse pero ¿cómo lo usaría estando atado?

En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos, el híbrido temió lo peor. Al final solo era Topaz, pensó que si era la misma que estaba con Aquamarine cuando se entregó podría ayudarlo pero era imposible.

— ¿Estas bien? — El chico se sorprendió, parece que al final si era "esa" Topaz.

— Déjame ayudarte, te voy a ayudar a salir de aquí — dicho esto empezó a liberar las manos de Steven.

— ¿Por qué me ayudas? — Soltó el híbrido sin más. Cuando sintió que sus manos estaban libres lo primero que hizo fue sacarse el cuchillo; al hacerlo gimió un poco. — Te van a destruir si las Diamantes se enteran — Concluyo el chico.

— Tenemos una oportunidad de irnos del Homeworld, tienes una oportunidad — Se notaba la emoción en Topaz.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Las Crystal Gems está aquí — Esto dejo en shock a Steven.

— ¿Cómo que están aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaron? la explosión ¿ellas la causaron? — El chico estaba atónito, pero estaba feliz después de todo existía la posibilidad de que pudieran volver a la tierra.

— No lo sé, pero si queremos escapar tenemos que irnos ahora —

…..

La pelea estaba saliendo se de las manos de las gemas de cristal puesto que las gemas de Homeworld eran demasiadas.

— Connie, sé que es un arriesgado pero busca a Steven — Más que una petición sonó como una orden de parte de Perla. La chica solo asintió. — Yo iré contigo — dijo la gema purpura. Tomaron rumbo hacia los "calabozos" de la instalación. Mientras Garnet y Perla se encontraban peleando contra las Amatistas y algunas Ágatas.

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _Normalmente no dejo anuncios pero solo quería decir que si el capitulo pasado estaba unpoco confuso pero todo se ira aclarando con el pasar de los capitulos. ¿Quién era aquella gema? ¿Steven lograra escapar de las Diamond?_**

 ** _¡Descubrelo en el proximo capitulo!_**

 ** _Gracias por leer._**


	5. Corrupcion parte 2

Steven y Topaz se encontraban caminando a paso rápido por el calabozo que conectaba con aquellas raras instalaciones. Estaban buscando una salida o esperaban encontrarse con las Crystal Gems.

Todo estaba callado, inquietante mente callado. Siguieron "caminando" sin romper ese ambiente hasta que escucharon un ruido mas en especifico una voz.

— ¡Esto es simplemente perfecto! — La voz era perteneciente de Blue Diamond, lo cual el híbrido y la fusión notaron y al instante se escondieron; cada uno en lugares diferentes.

— Primero las Crystal Gems vienen y nos atacan y ahora Rose Quartz escapo — La Diamante se escuchaba desesperada y un poco enojada.

El híbrido estaba atento a los movimientos de la Diamante puesto que si hacían un movimiento en falso serían destruidos. Al ver que Blue Diamond se alejaba permaneció escondido unos minutos más y cuando vio que se alejo lo suficiente corrió rápida mente de la dirección opuesta de la Diamante, Topaz fue tras el.

— Por aquí vino Blue Diamond eso significa que la salida debe de estar por aquí — Steven estaba emocionado, ya no le importaban sus heridas solo quería ver a su familia. Topaz sonrió al ver lo emocionado que se encontraba el humano después de todo hace mucho que no lo veía sonreír, hizo una mueca al pensar eso porque incluso si su otro amigo escapo no le dio tiempo a Steven de hacer lo mismo y al final pensando que no lo lograrían y que serian destruidos simplemente entrego al chico sin más.

* * *

Connie y Amatista se encontraban corriendo sin rumbo por aquella instalación, una que otra gema había visto sus intenciones y fue por ellas. Ya hartas de ser perseguidas decidieron luchar.

Al principio la pelea no era muy pareja pero al final la gema purpura y la mejor "amiga" de Steven terminaron ganando.

Siguieron su paso hasta que Connie vio una alta figura (Es importante saber que antes estaba del tamaño de Garnet para torturar a Steven) y Amatista al ver quien era tomo a la chica del brazo y se escondieron en una esquina, fue una suerte que no las haya visto,era Yellow Diamond. Aunque su calma duro poco al ver a donde se dirigía. La Diamante se dirigía a donde las Crystal Gems.

— Tenemos que hacer algo o Garnet y Perla serán destruidas — Hablo la gema purpura bastante preocupada.

— Incluso si regresamos Yellow Diamond llegara antes que nosotros hay que dar una señal — Brindo una idea Connie.

— No hay tiempo, tal ves si me transformo en algún animal que corra rápido pueda llegar y avisarles pero ¿estarás bien?

— Tu avísales — Amatista rápidamente se convirtió en un guepardo y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo. Connie siguió su camino esperando encontrar a Steven.

* * *

Steven y Topaz estaban luchando contra algunas de la corte de las Diamantes. Steven no pensaba rendirse a pesar de las heridas que tenía, el y la fusión iban a seguir luchando pero vieron que mas gemas se acercaban.

Fueron por un pasillo algo estrecho que tenía varios caminos, escogieron uno al azar con la esperanza de perder a aquellas gemas y así fue. Al final del camino había una especie de puente; se veía bastante fuerte así que consideraron que era seguro. Aún estaban dudando de si no había ninguna gema.

— Bien iré a ver si no hay peligro cruzando el puente — dice Steven sin más preparándose para ir.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! es una locura — La fusión intentaba convencer al mitad gema.

— Tengo que hacerlo, si te ven te destruirán

— Si te ven a ti te volverán a torturar e incluso sería peor que antes, yo iré contigo, te lo debo —

Steven se sorprendió ante lo que dijo. — No te preocupes, estaré bien, tu quédate aquí después de todo soy Rose Quartz — Luego de decir esto le dio una sonrisa intentando convencerla. Topaz dejo de insistir y dejo ir a Steven.

— Soy Rose Quartz — dijo en un suspiro desconfiado para luego caminar por aquél puente.

Steven en cuanto término de cruzar por aquel puente vio que daba directo a varios pasillos, por un momento vio una gran sombra y se escondió temiendo lo peor pero al final no paso nada y aún con algo de desconfianza salió a avisar a Topaz.

* * *

Connie había corrido por unos diez minutos, su respiración estaba agitada, no sabía donde se encontraba, a su alrededor solo había más pasillos ¡ya no sabía a donde ir!

Levanto la vista y logro ver un puente, vio a alguien caminando, en cuanto logro ver bien quien era se sorprendió y se acerco corriendo pero se detuvo al instante en que veía que detrás de esa persona se encontraba ...

* * *

Steven iba a paso rápido por aquel puente, tenía un mal presentimiento de pronto escucho que alguien se acercaba, giro su cabeza encontrándose con nada más ni nada menos que Blue Diamond.

Steven se encontraba nervioso. Blue Diamond lo estaba mirando fijamente, de un momento a otro la Diamond alteró su forma para quedar casi a la misma altura que Steven; con la diferencia de que era un poco más alta aunque ya no tanto como antes.

La Diamante lo estaba observando, levanto su mano como apuntándole. Sin previo aviso decidió romper el silencio.

— ¿En qué clase de universo estamos? ¿es realmente seguro? — hizo una leve pausa mientras que Steven se mantenía atento a los movimientos de la diamante. — Alguien tiene que proteger a las gemas ¡DE TI! que destruyes gemas como si fueras una diamante — Steven iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido. — ¡NO TIENES EL DERECHO DE SERLO!

— Blue Diamond — Antes de continuar la diamante lo volvió a interrumpir diciéndole que no hablara.

Connie veía aquella escena, su corazón latía rápidamente, no sabía que pasaría con Steven, su respiración comenzó a agitarse aún más.

— Blue Diamond escúcheme comprendo como se siente, mi madre, crecí sin ella, todos siempre esperaban que fuera lo que ella — El híbrido hizo una pausa para tragar saliva esperando que la diamante no se alterara. — Siempre a sus expectativas, yo quería que ella estuviera conmigo. Estoy seguro de que mi madre no hizo esto para las timarla sino para que las gemas fueran libres — Lo ultimo lo dijo con firmeza. Blue Diamond bajo su mano mientras bajaba la cabeza.

— Por favor mírame — Insistió Steven. — Mírame -—Volvió a insistir — Soy humano, cometo errores al igual que las gemas, es buena Blue Diamond, pueda verlo en sus ojos, ¿usted puede verlo en los míos? — La Diamond suspiro. — ¿puede? — Steven miraba fijamente a la diamante que seguía con la cabeza agachada.

Connie que estaba atenta a lo que pasaba dio un suspiro de tranquilidad al ver lo que paso.

Steven seguía mirándola fijamente hasta que se escucho un ruido.

— Steven, me alegro que estés bien — Era Topaz la que hablaba. El híbrido giro la cabeza dijo algo que no fue entendible y cuando volvió a mirar a Blue Diamond tenía su mano levantada, de un momento a otro la diamante comenzó a cantar y seguido de esto salió una especie de rayo que cuando impacto a Steven hizo un gran eco. Topaz miraba aterrada la escena, Connie gritaba mientras se acercaba. La mitad de el cuerpo de Steven se empezó cubrir con una mancha de un color negro.

Steven cayó boca arriba mientras parpadeaba para finalmente cerrar los ojos con un ultimo pensamiento en su cabeza.

 _\- Corrupción -_

* * *

 _Bien hasta aquí el capitulo y quiero decir que pronto publicare una nuevo historia, posiblemente hoy. No se cuando vuelva a actualizar es posible que esta semana sin más que decir nos vemos. Si fue de tu gusto deja tu review, critica constructiva, etc._


	6. Reunidos

Lo ultimo que recordaba era que estaba en el suelo; boca arriba, recordaba la mirada que le dirigió Blue Diamond, era de odio, pensaba en el momento en el que corrompieron su gema e incluso como después de eso aún se acerco para "terminar su trabajo".

De un momento a otro el escenario cambio violentamente. Ahora estaba en el mar, pero específicamente dentro de el; el híbrido sentía que no podía respirar, se estaba ahogando y no importaba cuanto intentara nadar no podía salir de ahí. Cerro los ojos esperando su final y cuando ya no le quedaba nada de aire despertó de golpe, su cuerpo estaba todo sudado y su respiración agitada; aunque ya era algo normal para el despertar de esa manera.

Vio a su alrededor y se sorprendió de ver que estaba en su habitación. Por un momento se alegro de estar en casa de nuevo pero su expresión cambio casi al instante por una de angustia, se preguntaba como habían salido de Homeworld, ¿las diamonds atacarían? ¿por qué no había señales de corrupción en su cuerpo?

Intento calmarse y cuando lo hizo otra duda ¿donde se encontraban las Crystal Gems? acto seguido escucho que alguien entraba a la casa, era su padre, que al verlo se acerco al el corriendo y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo abrazo mientras soltaba unas lagrimas.

— Papá — dijo el chico con la voz quebrada, Steven no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar junto con su padre.

* * *

Después de aquella motivadora escena Greg llamó a Connie que había ido a su casa a descansar ya que desde que regresaron ella no se había separado de el híbrido en ningún momento. Obviamente que también se lo dijo a las Crystal Gems que en ese momento se encontraban de misión con Lapis y Peridot; aunque estas ultimas se negaban a dejar a Steven, pero fueron convencidas por Garnet ya que había notado que estaban bajo estrés.

Cuando finalmente estaban todos reunidos las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

— Steven me alegro que estés bien — Habló Lapislázuli que se acerco a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

— También me alegra verte — Steven correspondió al abrazo mientras que Peridot también se acercaba.

— ¡Eres un tonto! — La pequeña gema se unió al cálido abrazó mientras que de sus ojos salían lagrimas. A pesar de el conmovedor momento el chico se mantenía serio, en su rostro se podían ver varios cicatrices y se veía algo cansado.

— ¿Cómo es que no estoy corrupto? — Steven interrumpió aquel momento aunque poco le importo ya que el quería respuestas.

— Apenas pudimos salvarte, pero, luego te diremos como es que te salvamos — Habló la líder de las Crystal Gems.

A el mitad gem le pareció raro que las Crystal Gems y Connie no dijeran nada a si que supuso que estaban molestas, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en como lo iban a castigar y en la incomoda platica que iba a tener con Connie; pues el chico aún no olvidaba que cuando estaba en el homeworld Connie le dijo que lo amaba por llamado telefónica.

* * *

Connie se estaba a punto de marcharse pero Steven le dijo que la acompañaba y las Crystal Gems aunque estuvieran enojadas (por no decir furiosas) con Steven no podían dejar de mostrar su preocupación por el muchacho.

Ambos adolescentes se encontraban caminando por la playa, los dos se encontraban en silencio, había tanta tensión en el ambiente. Steven harto de esto decidió hablar.

— Has estado muy callada —

— Igual que tu, solo sonreías y asentías con la cabeza a todo lo que te decían — El chico se sorprendió por lo que su amiga dijo, cuando estaban en la casa daba la impresión de que no estaba prestando atención.

— Bueno cuando estaba en el homeworld no hablaba mucho con las gemas, así que supongo es la costumbre — La chica lo miro con tristeza como si supiera por lo que había pasado.

— Steven se que no estas bien, dime la verdad — Suplica la chica.

Steven se sentó en la arena.— Bueno podre volver a ser una bola de luz una vez que Amatista apueste por ello — El chico intentaba calmar la tensión, le brindo una sonrisa a su mejor amiga — Lo prometo —

— Me asustaste de verdad, no hubieras sobrevivido si permanecías en el homeworld más tiempo. Lo sabes ¿no? — El mitad gem solo asintió.

— Bueno, ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso nunca más — dijo el chico con simpleza.

— ¿Por qué? —

— Porque las Diamonds no lo valen. Todo este tiempo malgastado odiándolas. — Steven rió ante su propio comentario. — Para nada. Listo. Se acabo. Perdimos, vuelvo a donde empecé — Cuando acabo de decir esto solo agacho la cabeza.

— No es verdad, las diamantes te arrastraron al infierno, pero, volviste y ganaste siendo mejor que ellas —

— ¿y cómo tuvo que ser el proceso? — Steven empezaba a recordar por todo lo que había pasado en el homeworld. — Odiar a las Diamantes era fácil, me hacía ignorar todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor — Pauso breve mente. — Todo lo que provoque, ahora tengo que resolver esto —

 _Continuara_

.

.

.

.

Hola!

Solo quería avisar que luego actualizare la otra parte, posiblemente pronto, espero les haya gustado y sin mas que decir...

Chao!


	7. Escape

Connie corría desesperadamente hacia el cuerpo de su ahora corrupto amigo. Mientras que Topaz miraba horrorizada la escena, tenía los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión puesto que era la primera vez que veía la corrupción en una gema. Blue Diamond simplemente observaba como si no fuera nada, después de todo no era la primera vez que usaba la corrupción en una gema. Se mantuvo mirando el cuerpo de Steven que yacía en el piso para luego dirigir su penetrante mirada a la fusión que miraba con horror la escena. Levanto su mano en señal de que haría lo mismo con ella y esta al notar esta se puso nerviosa pero intento hablar.

— Mi - mi nombre es To-Topaz soy una fusión — hizo una pausa para tragar saliva. — Corte 4XY, estaba buscando al prisionero, así que por favor por favor, estoy con el Homeworld, con el Homeworld — La fusión dijo la primera excusa que se le ocurrió para no terminar como lo hizo su amigo y aunque eso fuera egoísta en ese momento no le importaba, no quería ser destruida.

— Vete — Topaz no perdió el tiempo y salio corriendo olvidando por completo a Steven.

La Diamante al ver que su "trabajo" estaba terminado simplemente se retiro. Al mismo tiempo que llegaba Connie a la escena.

— Por mis estrellas — Connie se encontraba paranoica, no sabía que hacer, nunca había tratado con la corrupción, se sentía impotente, sin que se diera cuenta comenzó a llorar, solo alcanzaba a ver como la mitad del cuerpo de Steven se cubría de lo que parecía ser una mancha negra.

— _¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Qué demonios se supone que haga?! ¡quien sea venga y ayude!_ — Como si respondieran a sus plegarias en ese instante iban llegando las Crystal Gems; aunque con múltiples heridas y notablemente cansadas.

— ¡Connie! — Grito Perla felizmente al ver que estaba bien; aún no habían visto a Steven, al acercarse las Crystal Gems notaron que la humana estaba llorando y su vista estaba en una dirección en especifico.

Lapis al ver la reacción de la chica no soporto la curiosidad así que extendió sus alas y fue volando hacia aquella especie de puente. Cuando llego quedo en shock para luego reír nerviosamente mientras con sus manos sostenía su cabeza y de sus ojos empezaban a salir lagrimas.

Esto hizo preocupar a las Crystal Gems que con miedo apresuraron su paso. Al llegar y ver aquél escenario Perla imito la acción de Lapis mientras decía "Perdón Rose" con una voz quebrada. Amatista se encontraba en shock al mismo tiempo que inconscientemente lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos al ver a su "hermano" en ese estado. Garnet estuvo a punto de des fusionarse pero mantuvo la calma, con el ceño fruncido dio la vuelta y fue hacia dirección donde se encontraban las Diamantes y Peridot; que se encontraba encontraba atónita, al ver las intenciones de la fusión la tiro al suelo (tiene sus partes roboticas).

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! — Peridot intentaba detener a Garnet ya que tenía sospecha de lo que haría.

— Peridot - Dijo su nombre con una voz fría. — Más vale que no me dejes levantarme, si lo haces iré tras las Diamonds - La gema de cabello triangular frunció el ceño ante lo que dijo la líder de las Crystal Gems. A Garnet no le importaba si tenía o no una oportunidad de ganar, en ese momento la furia la estaba dominando y no podía controlarla.

— ¿Qué haremos? — Preguntó una desesperada Connie. — ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! — La desesperación de la chica aumentaba. Las lagrimas en sus ojos aumentaron, miro a cada una de las gemas pero todas seguían en trance.

Vio a una sombra que se acercaba con desconfianza y cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Connie pudo divisarla. La chica al saber quien era tomo la espada e intento destruir su forma física pero aquella gema fue más rápida y detuvo el arma.

— ¡Tranquila! Soy Topaz, estoy de su lado

— Se bien quien eres y creo que ya hiciste suficiente, ¿qué estas esperando? ¡VETE! ¡ERES BUENA HACIENDO ESO! — La fusión bajo la mirada unos segundos pero rápidamente se reincorporo, había determinación en su rostro.

— Se que me equivoque pero quiero reparar mi error, quiero ayudarlas, se como detener la corrupción. — Lo que dijo dejo sorprendidas a las Crystal Gems que apenas se recuperaban del shock.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Hay una manera de salvar a Steven pero a cambio quiero ir con ustedes a la tierra

— Aceptamos — Habló la fusión que aún seguía en el suelo. Al ver que las demás la miraban con confusión decidió hablar. — No me miren así, es nuestra única oportunidad o ¿saben como acabar con la corrupción? — Todas se quedaron calladas.

— Bien, dinos que hacer y que sea rápido — dijo Garnet un poco preocupada de que fueran a llegar más gemas o incluso las Diamantes en cualquier momento, su valor se había ido.

— La verdad es que no hay forma de curar la corrupción — No pudo seguir por un golpe dado por Garnet.

— ¡Entonces no nos hagas perder nuestro tiempo!

— Déjame terminar, no hay forma de curar la corrupción pero si podemos sellarla —

— ¿D-De qué hablas? — Ahora fue el turno de hablar de Perla.

— Podemos sellar la corrupción aunque necesitaremos algunas cosas.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? yo estuve bajo el mandato de las Diamantes durante mas de mil años y nunca había escuchado algo como esto — Perla mostraba sospecha ante lo que Topaz decía. "Realmente suena absurdo lo que esta diciendo pero si queremos salvar a Steven no tenemos otra opción" pensó Perla.

— Vamos a un lugar menos llamativo — Sugirió Peridot al divisar a lo lejos que se acercaban más gemas.

* * *

Bien hasta aquí el cap y como se habrán dado cuenta este capitulo era una especie de "flashback" de como combatieron la corrupción de Steven al igual que el como escaparon. Espero que les haya gustado, sin más que decir me despido.

Chao!

Posdata: No se cuando vuelva a actualizar :"v


	8. Iluminados

Las Crystal Gems se alejaron de aquel lugar rápidamente al ver que unas Amatistas y una que otra fusión de Rubíes. Se fueron de ahí a toda prisa, estuvieron corriendo alrededor de 20 minutos donde luego cayeron en una especie de acantilado. Estuvieron a punto de perder su forma física;y Connie de un desastroso final, pero Lapis uso sus alas y tomo la mano de Peridot y ella la de Perla y así formando una cadena.

— Bien ya estamos a salvo, hora de sellar la corrupción — Habló Topaz.

— Espera, espera, habías dicho que para sellar la corrupción necesitaríamos algunas cosas, específicamente ¿qué se necesita? — Interrogó Lapis puesto que todo esto le estaba resultando bastante sospechoso, hasta donde ella sabía el curar la corrupción era imposible pero la fusión hablaba de sellarla lo cual tenía un poco de sentido pero ¿cómo se sella la corrupción? tal vez solo estaba siendo dramática y juzgaba sin conocer a aquella gema. Lo único que tenía claro era que quería salvar a Steven, incluso si tiene que confiar a ciegas.

— Necesitamos un objeto que le pertenezca ¿tienen alguno a la mano? — Las Crystal Gems bajaron la mirada. — Eso no es bueno —

— ¡Esperen! ¿Qué hay de la espada que me dio? — Las gemas se sorprendieron.

— Pero esa es la espada de Rose y ahora es tuya, no creo que funcione — Amatista intervino ya que pensó que el usar la espada era absurdo.

— Si pero hasta donde tengo entendido Rose es Steven, es complicado, la espada era de Rose y Steven tiene su gema por lo que no importa si el objeto le pertenecía a ella ¿cierto? — Connie intento decirlo con el más sentido posible, lo cual no convenció a las gemas pero no tenían otra opción así que decidieron usar la espada.

— Bien, recuesten a Steven por allá y denme la espada — Las gemas hicieron lo que Topaz pidió. Recostaron a Steven en el piso y Topaz con la espada la puso a escasos centímetros de él. La fusión invoco su arma e hizo un pequeño corte en el cuerpo del híbrido. Esto puso alerta a las gemas pero Topaz solo siguió con lo suyo, del corte comenzó a salir sangre, la fusión puso un poco en su arma y luego con ella mancho la espada.

— Bien aquí es donde ustedes gemas entran — Todas se mostraron confundidas.

— ¡¿Quieres siquiera explicarnos?! — Pregunto Peridot alterada.

— ¿Quieres salvar a tu amigo?

— Quiero salvarlo pero tampoco se si nos estamos metiendo en "la boca del lobo" — Topaz no entendió a que se refería la Peridot así que miro a las demás con confusión.

— Lo que quiere decir es para que nos necesitas — Le aclaro Garnet la duda.

— Van a usar su "luz" para salvarlo — La fusión al ver que las Crystal Gems no entendían de lo que hablaba decidió ser más específica. — Cuando invocas tu arma hay una especie de luz, bueno vamos a "invocar" nuestras armas pero realmente no las traeremos al mundo físico, usaremos esa luz que ustedes me darán y yo la pondré en la gema de Steven, eso "eliminara" la corrupción en su cuerpo, en realidad vamos a pasar la corrupción a la espada y de esta forma la sellaremos, la corrupción ira automáticamente a la espada; suponiendo que resulte, para eso puse un poco de la sangre de Steven en ella. — Las gemas estaban atónitas ante lo que escucharon, realmente no imaginaban que podían "curar" la corrupción de esa manera aunque tenía un poco solo un poco de sentido.

— Yo no puedo invocar mi arma — Dijo Peridot

— Creo que basta con que nos concentremos ¿no? — Pregunto Lapis a lo que la fusión asintió.

— Bien hagamos esto, ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo — Las gemas hicieron lo que Topaz les pidió.

Connie decidió alejarse un poco de la escena por recomendación de Topaz. Las Crystal Gems se mantenían calladas intentando concentrarse y así fue. Una luz desprendía de todas ellas, Topaz con su arma empezó a "absorber" aquella luz para luego pasarla a su gema, ya con todo eso listo se acerco a Steven y toco su gema. Se veía como toda la luz de las Crystal Gems era transferida a él y como la corrupción iba desapareciendo mientras que en la espada iba cambiando de color, ahora era un rosa más oscuro con unas lineas negras. Cuando todo el proceso término las gemas cayeron agotadas al suelo.

— Lo logramos — Dijo Topaz con una sonrisa. Connie ignoro aquello y fue a ver como se encontraba su mejor amigo, al acercarse a él pudo ver que efectivamente la corrupción no estaba, pero aún así no pudo evitar no mostrar una cara horrorizada al ver todas las cicatrices de Steven y lo que parecía ser más reciente una especie de quemadura.

* * *

— Ya todo esta bien, ahora ¿cómo vamos a ir a la tierra? — Preguntó la fusión bastante feliz puesto que finalmente sería libre y podría ser quien quisiera ser.

— Bueno vinimos en una nave pero en este momento no sabemos donde queda, ni siquiera sabemos donde estamos — Garnet fue directa y eso le bajo los ánimos a la fusión.

— Sé donde esta la nave — Dijo Peridot mirando una computadora improvisada proveniente de sus partes roboticas.

— ¿Lo sabes? — Preguntó Perla extrañada de que Peridot lo supiera.

— No creíste que vendría a homeworld sin tener un GPS a la mano ¿o si? — Perla prefirió no responder.

— Peridot dinos donde esta — Ordenó Garnet.

— Esta un poco lejos, aunque solo tenemos que caminar al norte y llegaremos. El tiempo de llegada a la nave sería de aproximadamente una hora.

Dicho esto Garnet cargo a Steven con sumo cuidado y las gemas; al igual que Connie, comenzaron a caminar manteniéndose alerta de lo que pudiera pasar.

Las gemas caminaban en lo que parecía ser una zona abiótica, no había plantas, ni siquiera tenía señales de que podría ser un Kindergarden, solo había lo que solían ser grandes construcciones ahora solo había escombros.

Esa fue la vista de las gemas todo el recorrido hasta que finalmente llegaron a la nave. El encontrarla las hizo relajarse.

Estaban apunto de subir pero escucharon un ruido y se pusieron alerta. Entre los escombros divisaron a una gema.

— Finalmente las encuentro, buen trabajo Topaz, trae a las Crystal Gems y vamos con las Diamantes — La gema era Perla Amarilla y al parecer Yellow Diamond había dado la orden de encontrar a las Crystal Gems.

— E-En realidad y-yo estoy con ellas — Esto dejo en shock a la Perla.

— ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, cierto? — La fusión solo asintió.

La Perla volteó a ver a las Crystal Gems que estaban en posición de combate, pudo ver a Steven pero ya sin la corrupción, lo cual la confundió ya que le habían informado que Blue Diamond uso su canto para corromperlo.

— Topaz, de casualidad ¿les dijiste acerca de como acabar con la corrupción? — La Perla tenía su mirada fija en la fusión mientras que se acercaba a ella.

— S-Si era para un bien

— Entiendo ¿les dijiste algo más?

— N-No

— Entonces haz sido de mucha ayuda — Acto seguido invoco su arma y destruyo la gema de Topaz, dejando sorprendidas a las Crystal Gems puesto que todo había pasado tan rápido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La Perla Amarilla volteo a verlas con una mirada fría pero simplemente se dio la vuelta y regreso por donde había venido. Las Crystal Gems no entendieron esto pero no perdieron el tiempo y se fueron, no sin antes tomar la ahora gema destruida de Topaz.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno actualice porque tal ves luego no pueda y esa si va a ser razón. En todo caso gracias por leer. Cuídense, coman bien, no vendan su alma y ¡hasta la próxima!

Chao!

Posdata: El titulo viene de una canción xd.


	9. Cicatrices

Después de la pequeña charla que tuvieron Steven y Connie cada uno regreso a sus respectivos hogares.

Steven antes de entrar a su casa suspiro puesto que no era necesario ser un genio para saber lo que pasaría una ves entrara; aunque tenía la mínima esperanza de que las Crystal Gems no lo regañaran, pero sabía que eso no pasaría. Después de un breve debate mental de si entrar o escapar; la ultima era absurda pero ya no quería más problemas, finalmente se decidió a entrar.

Al entrar se encontró con un ambiente tenso, tenía miedo de las consecuencias de sus actos, incluso si era para un bien (según él) sabía que su decisión había afectado a sus "cuidadoras". El híbrido intento calmarse pero las miradas frías de las Crystal Gems no ayudaban mucho.

Greg al notar el tenso ambiente (lo cual no era difícil) decidió intervenir.

— Steven nos alegra que ya estés a salvo, realmente nos preocupaste — Dijo acompañado de una risa nerviosa.

El híbrido le brindo una sonrisa a su padre y decidió ignorar las frías miradas de sus amigas. Tomo rumbo a su habitación y cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras siente como lo agarran bruscamente del brazo;lo cual lo pone alerta. Steven dirige su mirada a la gema que lo tomo del brazo.

— El que te hayas entregado al homeworld fue increíblemente estúpido — Garnet era le gema que tenía a Steven del brazo y le mostró su descontento respecto a la decisión que tomo. Al chico no le agrado el tono que uso, frunció el ceño para luego responderle.

— Tal vez no fue lo mejor pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho — Hizo una pausa para librarse del agarre de Garnet. — Yo no cuestionaba el porque ustedes intentaban mantenerme a salvo así que no cuestionen el porque yo lo intento, chicas buenas noches. — Al terminar de decir esto simplemente las ignoro y fue a su habitación.

Las Crystal Gems decidieron ir al templo a hablar respecto lo que acababa de pasar y lo que pasaría ya que era posible que Perla Amarilla haya informado que habían regresado a la tierra.

Greg suspiro, se despidió de su hijo; también le aviso que regresaría al día siguiente, para finalmente irse a descansar.

* * *

— ¡Esto es increíble! — Grito Perla.

— Vamos P, no grites, era obvio que pasaría algo como esto — Amatista intento calmarla.

— Pero-

— No sabemos por lo que ha pasado, pero, por las cicatrices que vimos ya no lo podemos imaginar, sin embargo el que se haya entregado fue muy tonto — Garnet interrumpió a la pálida e hizo un intento de comprender lo que hizo el híbrido.

— Ustedes realmente están mal — Dijo Lapis

— ¿Disculpa?

— Estoy diciendo que están actuando como unas idiotas

— Lapis cálmate — Peridot al ver como se ponían las cosas decidió intervenir.

— ¡No! ¡no me voy a calmar Peridot! ¡No sabemos por lo que ha pasado Steven! — Lapis suspiro para intentar calmarse — Tampoco estoy de feliz con la decisión que tomo pero haciéndolo sentir miserable solo empeorara las cosas — Pauso breve mente — Regresare al granero, Peridot ¿vienes? — La gema verde solo asintió y se fueron de ahí.

— Supongo que tiene razón — Dijo Garnet mientras que Amatista y Perla bajaban la cabeza.

* * *

Steven se encontraba en una celda, se estaba desangrando y a causa de eso empezaba a perder el conocimiento. Miro a todos lados esperando a alguien que lo ayudara; aunque sabía que eso era imposible, a donde sea que mirara había celdas vacías o al menos eso pensaba. Su mirada se detuvo en una celda un poco alejada, donde pudo divisar a una gema alta, delgada y de piel clara, tenía un cabello largo y liso de un color plateado que llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus ojos eran azules y traía puesto un vestido blanco que estaba desgastado. Todo esto; a opinión de Steven, la hacía parecer un ángel, el híbrido siguió observándola un poco más hasta que una voz interrumpió su acción.

— Rose Quartz — Esto sorprendió al chico — Espiar a una gema no es muy decente que digamos-

— Lo siento — El mitad gema fue sincero. Intento mantenerse atento a lo que iba a decir la otra gema pero sintió como poco a poco perdía la conciencia.

El híbrido sentía como se le iba el aire, no podía respirar, abrió sus ojos bruscamente y para su sorpresa de nuevo estaba en el mar. No perdió el tiempo e intento salir pero al igual que la primera vez fue en vano, no podía salir.

El escenario volvió a cambiar ahora estaba de nuevo en la celda solo que ahora todo tenía una apariencia más bizarra. Steven giro su mirada solo para ver una gema rota, trozos de esta gema morada esparcida por el suelo. El híbrido al no soportar más todo lo que veía comenzó a gritar. De repente abrió los ojos, ahora estaba en su cama y al parecer todo había sido una pesadilla.

Steven tenía la respiración agitada, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y su mente estaba hecha un desastre. Respiro para intentar calmarse pero no le resultaba, esa imagen seguía en su mente y no podía deshacerse de ella.

— Maldición — Susurro el híbrido. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que finalmente pudo calmarse. Volteo a ver su reloj, eran las 5:00 a.m.

Poco le importo la hora y salio de la casa a caminar por la playa, necesitaba un respiro, después de todo lo que paso en el Homeworld, todo lo que tuvo que hacer, cerro fuertemente los ojos al pensar en lo ultimo.

 _"No estoy en Homeworld, ahora estoy bien, todo va a estar bien"_

Steven intento convencerse de que todo estaría bien, ser optimista como antes de que se entregara. Dio un suspiro para luego mirar la playa.

— Todo estará bien ¿verdad? — Susurro para si mismo el híbrido.


	10. Dentro del fuego

El híbrido se quedo contemplando la playa unos momentos más, deicidio regresar ya que si una de las gemas salia y no lo veían seguramente recibiría otra reprimenda y no estaba de animo para ello. De camino a casa todo estaba tranquilo, solo se escuchaban las olas golpeando la arena, todo el camino se mantuvo pensativo y no eran cosas buenas. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente a las escaleras de su hogar, se quedo afuera ya que de alguna manera estar adentro le resultaba asfixiante.

"Sera cuestión de tiempo para que las Diamantes descubran que estoy en la tierra y cuando lo hagan nos destruirán, nadie se salvara"

"Mira lo que haz hecho, ahora todos morirán por tu culpa"

Steven decidió dejar de pensar y cerro sus ojos para intentar dormir, pasaron unos minutos hasta que finalmente lo logro.

* * *

Después de aquella "charla" las gemas había regresado a sus respectivas habitaciones. Cierta gema purpura se mantenía pensando en como ayudar a su "hermano" ya que se daba una idea de lo que había pasado en el planeta madre, sentía pena por él después de todo apenas era un niño y tenía que lidiar con esta situación. Él la había ayudado cuando paso por su peor momento, ahora era su turno de ayudarlo a él.

Harta de sus propios pensamientos decidió salir a ver a Steven, era muy posible de que estuviera dormido pero no le importaba. Sin más decidió salir de su habitación y para su sorpresa no encontró al híbrido en su cama, eso la hizo alarmarse pero no salto a las conclusiones y decidió comprobar si estaba fuera que para su alivio así fue.

Lo observo con sumo cuidado. Había cambiado en tan "poco" tiempo, ahora las facciones de su cara eran delgadas, tenía una que otra herida en todo lo visible de su cuerpo, era más alto;no tanto pero si superaba a Connie, incluso se le veía más delgado aunque eso debido a la escasa alimentación que recibía en el Homeworld.

Se quedo observándolo unos minutos más hasta que vio que empezaba a moverse bruscamente, supuso que tenía una pesadilla y decidió despertarlo. En cuanto puso su mano en el hombro de Steven este despertó y la tomo de la mano con fuerza para luego sacar ponerse de pie y sacar su escudo.

El chico respiraba agitadamente, Amethyst lo miraba sorprendida realmente no esperaba que reaccionara así. Steven al ver quien era soltó su agarre al mismo tiempo que hace desaparecer su escudo.

—Lo siento, pensé que eras ... olvídalo

—Viejo ¿estas bien?

—Sí, solo fue... no fue nada

—¿Entonces por qué estas llorando? — El híbrido se sorprendió de lo que dijo la gema purpura, toco su cara y noto que estaba húmeda, rápidamente seco sus lagrimas al ver que Amethyst lo observaba con preocupación.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Steven intentaba cambiar el tema.

—Solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien pero veo que no tanto

—Estoy bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse — Obviamente Amethyst no lo creía pero lo dejo pasar.

—¿Qué hacías afuera?

—No podía dormir, además quería ver mar, hace tiempo que no lo veo —El chico decidió mentir aunque en parte lo que decía no era mentira, quería una vista relajante, una vista en la que no haya destrucción, tortura, o alguna cosa que no lo deje dormir y que mejor que la playa.

Siguieron hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que salio el sol.

* * *

Después de aquella charla ambos decidieron entrar a la casa, Amethyst regreso a su habitación y Steven decidió darse una ducha.

Ya dentro del baño se quito su característica camiseta, se miro al espejo y vio sus cicatrices, algunas ya habían sanado y otras eran recientes, se sorprendió al ver una cicatriz lo suficientemente grande tanto como para cubrir gran parte de su abdomen aunque parecía una quemadura lo cual la hacia distinguirse de las demás ya que según él todas sus marcas de quemaduras ya habían sanado.

"Debió ser por la corrupción"

Pensó Steven y eso le recordó preguntarle a las Crystal Gems acerca de como lo salvaron.

"Corrupción, corrupción ... ¡eso es! ¡Topaz!"

El híbrido se golpeo mentalmente al haber olvidado a aquella gema, se preguntaba donde estaría. "Tal ves este en el granero con Lapis y Peridot" Steven intento ser positivo y pensó que lo mejor seria que las Crystal Gems le contaran todo lo que paso en cuanto se desmayo, dejo de pensar y tomo un baño.

Salio rápidamente de la ducha ya que el estar en contacto con el agua lo hacia recordar la pesadilla que había tenido. Se puso ropa y espero a que salieran las Crystal Gems de sus cuartos que para su sorpresa ya estaban ahí.

—Chicas justamente quería hablar con ustedes — Esto capto la atención sus cuidadoras.

—Necesito saber ... ¿Cómo me sanaron de la corrupción? —

* * *

Garnet le contó todo a Steven, desde como llegaron a Homeworld hasta como escaparon; aunque omitió el hecho de que cierta gema fue destruida.

—Oh, entonces eso paso pero ¿Dónde esta Topaz? — El chico las interrogo, las Crystal Gems voltearon a verse entre sí.

—Steven, Topaz no pudo, no lo logro venir a la tierra — Perla intentaba ser cuidadosa con lo que decía.

—¿Se quedo en el Homeworld? — Pregunto el híbrido con miedo de lo que le pudiera pasar a su amiga.

—Fue destruida —Dijo Garnet y el chico abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Para Steven el escuchar eso fue como un balde de agua fría, lo que le sorprendió más fue el como Garnet lo dijo, fue de una manera muy cruda, muy fría.

—Steven, hicimos lo que pudimos, se que no pudimos salvarla pero hay que seguir adelante — Prosiguió la fusión para no alterar al híbrido.

— ¿La dejaron ser destruida? - Steven apretó sus puños con fuerza.

— No pudimos hacer nada

— Había una opción... Si no hubieran ido a Homeworld ella no hubiera sido destruida.

— Y tú posiblemente estarías muerto, mira lo siento Steven pero si tuviéramos que escoger entre Topaz y tú... siempre te escogeríamos a ti — Perla y Amethyst asintieron.

Steven se molestó por ello, decidió salir de la casa, decidió tomar un paseo por Beach City.

* * *

"Genial" Pensó Steven. Si antes se sentía mal ahora se sentía peor. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que choco con alguien.

—Lo siento señor ... ¡¿Tío Andy?!

—Niño ¿Qué te paso? — Dijo refiriéndose a las cicatrices en su cara.

—No es nada —Andy se preocupo de la situación del chico y empezó a interrogarlo sobre si sus cuidadoras le habían hecho eso o algo parecido pero el simplemente lo negaba. Después de aquel interrogatorio comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales y al parecer Andy ahora vivía en Beach City en un pequeño apartamento.

—Bueno Steven, tengo que irme pero quiero que sepas que si esas chicas llegan a hacerte algo las puertas de mi casa siempre estaran abiertas — Andy le dio una llave y un papel con instrucciones para llegar, el híbrido aprecio el gesto, le dio las gracias y ambos decidieron regresar a sus respectivos hogares

Cuando Steven llego vio a las Crystal Gems, Greg y Connie esperándolo en la puerta. Al parecer estaban preocupados cuando se fue sin decir nada, por un momento pensaron que había regresado al espacio lo cual no tenía mucho sentido pero era normal su preocupación.

—Realmente no entiendo su preocupación, si fuera a regresar a Homeworld sería para que estén a salvo y no para que cometan una misión suicida — Esto enfado a todos.

—Hijo , siempre te escogeremos a ti — Steven soltó una risa irónica.

—Mas bien a Rose, díganme la verdad si no fuera por mi madre ¿me hubieran salvado? Si hubiera sido otro humano, después de todo para ustedes solo hubiera sido otra vida más

—Steven — Habló seriamente Connie.

—No, permite por favor, decir la cruda realidad

—Steven es suficiente — Garnet decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

—¿O qué? ¿Me destruirás como a aquellas gemas? — La fusión quedo totalmente sorprendía —Las Diamantes me contaron muchas cosas sobre ustedes, ahora veo que es verdad — La líder del equipo no soporto más y le dio una cachetada que resonó en toda la casa. Esa cachetada hizo que el híbrido entrara en razón. — De alguna forma me lo suponía — Steven salio y fue seguido por Connie. Iba camino a casa de su tío Andy.

* * *

Steven entro a lo que ahora era su nueva casa, fue seguido por Connie. El híbrido saco una especie de pomada y la puso en su cachete ya que estaba rojo por la cachetada dada por Garnet, mientras Connie lo miraba seriamente.

— Ya estoy en casa, ya me siento mal, no necesito que me vigiles

— No lo sé, en los 10 minutos de camino pudiste haber regresado al espacio o hacer otra tontería

— No tenías que involucrarte y lo sabes

— ¡Quería salvarte! No tenía opción

— En ese caso yo tampoco — Steven fue y se sentó en el sillón para dar un largo suspiro. Connie lo miro con tristeza, parecía no pasarla bien; aunque ¿quién lo haría después de ser torturado?

— ¿Por qué te entregaste? — Sabía perfectamente por qué pero necesitaba que se lo dijera.

— Porque no quería que te lastimaras — Steven se acercó a ella y puso su mano en la cara de su mejor amiga. — Pudiste morir

— Tú estuviste más cerca de ello

— Estaba dispuesto a tomar ese riego siempre y cuando tú estuvieras bien - El híbrido se acercó sus labios a los de su amiga y cuando estaban tan cerca de besarse sonó el teléfono de Connie.

Se separaron rápidamente con un ligero rubor en sus caras, Connie contesto la llamada y era su madre pidiendo que regresara a casa y así decidió hacerlo.

— Steven tengo que irme—Sí, ve con cuidado, luego hablamos

— ¿Estarás bien?

— Mejor que nunca, no te preocupes — Antes de que se fuera Steven le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

— Buenas noches, Connie —


	11. Crisis

Hace una semana que no veía a Connie, después de lo que paso no sabía que pensar o cómo mirarla, no sabía que decirle. En cuanto a las Crystal Gems, bueno no quería ni verlas, estaba furioso con ellas, con... _Rose,_ ya no podía ni llamarla madre, no después de todo lo que se entero. Algunas veces hablaba con Peridot y Lapis, hasta donde él sabía ellas no habían hecho nada.

Sintió su celular vibrar así que lo saco de la bolsa de su pantalón, era un mensaje de Connie. Al parecer estaba preocupada ya que hace una semana no sabía de el. Steven al momento de leer esto se puso nervioso,no sabía que le diría a Connie.

 _"Tal vez la verdad"_ Pensó inmediatamente pero ¿Cuál es la verdad? El como se sentía respecto a ella o lo que paso en Homeworld, si es lo segundo posiblemente nunca terminarían, estaba bastante confundido respecto a ello, no importaba que hiciera nunca estaba tranquilo, no podía relajarse porque los recuerdos de todo lo que paso lo atormentaban, intentaba no pensar en eso pero le resultaba difícil, ni siquiera podía dormir porque tenía pesadillas. Cuando todo parecía ir bien había una sensación en su pecho que le dificultaba el respirar y lo hacia sentir miserable.

* * *

Connie iba a ver a Steven, había una semana desde que no hablaban y ella estaba preocupada por él, aunque ella no era la única preocupada ya que las Crystal Gems también lo estaban pero no podían visitarlo sin miedo a que se alterara. Cuando Connie llego a la casa de Andy; el nuevo lugar donde se quedaba Steven, dio un par de golpes en la puerta esperando a que abrieran.

El híbrido atendió a la puerta y en cuanto la abrió vio a su mejor amiga que se notaba un poco nerviosa. Steven la invito a pasar, ambos se sentaron en el sofá de la sala. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos pero ninguno decía nada, la sala estaba sumida en un incomodo silencio que prevaleció un poco más hasta que Connie se harto y hablo.

— Uh Steven... necesitamos hablar... — Steven asintió mientras que en su mente buscaba que decir.

— Entonces... ¿De qué quieres hablar? — Pregunto el híbrido un tanto nervioso. Aunque Connie no lo aparentaba estaba bastante nerviosa. — Sobre nosotros — Al escuchar eso el corazón de Steven comenzó a latir fuertemente.

El híbrido se armó de valor para preguntar lo siguiente.— Connie ¿Qué somos? — La nombrada se sonrojo levemente.

— Es lo que quería preguntarte, Steven... ¿De qué manera me ves? — El híbrido trago saliva.

— Antes te veía como una amiga y ahora... — Steven intento ser cuidadoso con sus palabras. — Connie eres increíble, lo que tenemos es increíble pero... han pasado muchas cosas y ... bueno no puedo dejar de pensar de todo lo que paso en Homeworld, de lo todo lo que me entere, lo que hice... lo que te intento decir es que necesito tiempo, no se cuanto, ni tampoco se si será mucho, solo sé que necesito superar esto y no puedo hacerlo solo - Connie asintió y tomo la mano de Steven lo cual lo hizo sonrojar.

— Lo comprendo, puedes contar conmigo, te ayudare a superar esto — Steven agradecido la abrazo y esta correspondió el abrazo.

Después de unos minutos de estar abrazados Connie se separo. — Dijiste que habías hecho algo... ¿quieres hablar de ello? — Steven palideció al escuchar eso. Rápidamente bajo la mirada de lo avergonzado que estaba.

— Es... bastante complicado... — Connie comprendió que no quería hablar de ello así que cambio el tema.

— Oh ¿Qué hay de las Crystal Gems? ¿Por qué estas tan enojado con ellas? — Steven frunció el ceño.

— Es... una larga historia

Pasaron el resto del día hablando sobre lo que había pasado en los dos meses en los cuales Steven estuvo en el espacio. Al parecer después de que Steven haya enviado a Lars en la cápsula de escape, no todo salio bien pues estuvo vagando unos días en el espacio hasta que finalmente llego a la tierra casi muerto mientras las gemas lo interrogaban acerca del paradero del híbrido. Poco después de eso él y Sadie arreglaron las cosas y empezaron una relación. Jamie inicio un club de improvisación, Dewey consiguió un trabajo y todo pareciera normal a excepción de la ausencia de Steven. En cuanto a las Crystal Gems, ellas después de que Steven se entrego entraron en pánico, no sabían que hacer, la visión futura de Garnet no había visto eso y no sabía como terminaría, tanta fue su confusión que Ruby y Sapphire se des-fusionaron. Perla no dejaba de llorar mientras que pedía perdón a Rose porque se hayan llevado a su hijo y Amatista estaba en shock, no sabía como reaccionar o que pensar, estaba asustada de lo que le pudiera pasar a Steven. Cuando Peridot se entero no sintió más que culpa, temía perder a su amigo y Lapis se enfadó con las gemas por no haberlo podido proteger.

Connie sacó el tema sobre lo que él había vivido en los dos meses que estuvo allá pero Steven simplemente cambiaba el tema.

— Se que tienes curiosidad y que quieres ayudarme pero en este momento no puedo hablar... lo siento — Dijo el híbrido y su amiga lo comprendió.

En cuanto oscureció Connie se despidió de Steven y fue a su casa a descansar.

* * *

— Solo hazlo Rose. Destruye a esa gema — Se escuchaba una voz femenina, por su tono se da a entender que esta impaciente, molesta. —¿Sabes? Ella me ayudo a torturarte, es ella quien te adentraba en las ilusiones que casi destruyen tu mente. A pesar de todo creo que estas muy encariñado con esta gema, ahora por ti esta sufriendo, al menos hazle un favor y acaba con ella antes de que lo haga la corrupción — La dueña de la voz era Yellow Diamond, quien observaba a Steven expectante de la decisión que fuera a tomar.

— Rose... Yellow Diamond tiene razón, por favor no dejes que la corrupción acabe conmigo — Dijo aquella gema casi suplicando.

— Deja de hablar, por favor... — Pidió Steven mientras sostenía una espada que le había dado la Diamante.

— Tú haz que deje de hablar, es muy fácil — Le sugirió la Diamante. — Vamos Rose, hazlo — lo animó — ¡Al igual que destruiste a Pink! — Steven no pudo soportarlo más toda la presión y enterró la espada en la gema rompiéndola al que Yellow Diamond observaba victoriosa la escena.

Steven con su respiración agitada y algunas lagrimas en los ojos se mantuvo viendo la gema que acababa de destruir, aún tenía la espada en su mano, con cautela observo a Yellow Diamond que hablaba de algo con su perla.

 _"No creo que haya problema_ "

Pensó mientras apretaba la espada que estaba sosteniendo, estaba tentado a la idea de hacerlo pero...

 _"Destruir gemas... ¿eso no nos hace igual al_ _Homeworld_  
 _No es lo que una_ _Crystal_ _Gem_ _debería hacer_ "

El recuerdo de su pelea con Bismuth apareció en su mente de repente. Apretó aún más la espada, tenía que tomar una decisión rápido pero... al final soltó la espada y cayó inconsciente al suelo.

* * *

Steven puso sus manos en su cara, se sentía tan avergonzado de haber destruido a esa gema, tan culpable.

— Selenite — Susurro el nombre de la gema. Aquella con la que hablaba cuando no tenía a nadie, la que lo ayudo a "despedirse" de su mejor amiga, que por el simple hecho de considerarla una amiga las Diamantes decidieron corromper su gema y luego lo obligaron a tomar la decisión de dejarla sufrir o destruirla.

Odiaba esto, odiaba a su madre, tantas gemas fueron destruidas por ella, él estaba sufriendo por ella, las Crystal Gems, su padre, al final los había lastimado a todos, llevo a miles de gemas a su destrucción, incluso ahora los humanos corren peligro.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación, sentía que se ahogaba. Salio de la pequeña casa de su tío para tomar un poco de aire pero daba poco resultado, cuando menos lo noto, estaba caminando sin rumbo y ahora estaba cerca del puesto de Peedee él cual al verlo en ese estado se alarmó.

— ¡Steven! ¿Qué te pasa? — No hubo respuesta, el híbrido llevo su mano a su pecho intentando respirar mientras su amigo lo miraba asustado.

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales Peedee solo se mantenía observando lo que le pasaba a su amigo, hasta que el híbrido finalmente sentía que podía respirar.

—¿E-Estas bien? — Steven asintió y se sentó en el suelo mientras que daba un largo suspiro. Peedee lo observaba con preocupación pero Steven no le dio importancia, simplemente se quedo observando Beach City.

No había cambiado mucho. Observo su antiguo hogar pensando si las gemas lo quisieran ver después de como las trato.

 _"Tal ves sea hora de hablar con ellas"_

Steven se levanto ignorando la preocupación de su amigo y se dirigió al templo a hablar con las Crystal Gems de lo que se había enterado en el Homeworld.

* * *

Nota:  
Uff ya me había tardado. No tengo excusa simplemente me daba flojera pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones intentare actualizar más seguido. Pero no prometo nada. Hasta aquí dejo la nota. Se despide Samantha Morningstar ;v


	12. Purgatorio

Steven se encontraba al principio de las escaleras que daban hacia su el lugar donde vivía antes, estaba dudando si hablar con las Crystal Gems o no y tenía que admitirlo se sentía nervioso y aterrado de lo que le dijeron en Homeworld acerca de las gemas fuera verdad. La ultima vez se dejo llevar cuando se entero que Topaz había sido destruida, de alguna manera solo le hacían pensar que aquello era verdad.

Al final optó por entrar no sin antes tomar una bocanada de aire. Cuando entro a la casa se dio cuenta de que Garnet, Perla y Amatista ya estaban en la sala, al parecer esperándolo y supuso que la fusión lo había visto con su visión futura.

...

 _Después de que lo separaron de Lars el pequeño gem fue llevado a un juicio, donde apenas pudo negociar con as diamantes, el trato era este que Lars fuera enviado a la tierra y el se quedaría en Homeworld y no intentaría escapar; aunque no podría de todas formas. En aquél momento Steven no sabía que le esperaban dos meses de tortura física y psicológica._

 _La primera vez que lo torturaron se desmayo a los 20 minutos y fue ahí donde vio a su madre._

 _\- ¿Mamá? - La que parecía ser Rose se acerco al cuerpo herido de su hijo._

 _\- Hola Steven - El niño estaba sin palabras era la primera vez que veía a su madre, a la real, un nudo se hizo en su garganta, su corazón estaba acelerado y los ojos le ardían._

 _\- Mi pequeño... Lamento todo lo que está pasando_

 _\- Mamá... Yo... No sé que hacer, sé que no querías que pagara por lo que hiciste pero lo hago ¡¿pensaste en lo que pasaría cuando tomaste la decisión de tener un hijo?!_

 _\- ... Las cosas que hice... Debes pensar que soy un monstruo. Sé que no quieres cargar con mis errores pero... Lo siento ... Yo bueno ... Naciste estando destinada a arreglar lo que hice incluso si yo no lo quería y ahora estas sufriendo y pensando en lo que hiciste mal, intentaras ser feliz pero eso no te llenara, eres mi hijo y nada puede cambiar eso... Tengo que irme_

 _\- ¡¿Eso... Es todo?!¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer esto?! ¡Yo te admiraba! - Rose no le presto atención y comenzó a alejarse. - ¡Espera!¡Alto! - Pero ya era tarde, Rose se había ido y Steven había despertado solo para ser torturado de nuevo._

...

Steven se mantuvo de pie en la puerta, solo las observaba y esperaba que dijeran algo pero pasaron unos cuantos minutos en el incómodo silencio. Nadie parecía querer hablar para acabar con la tensión que se había formado en tan poco tiempo. Garnet se decidió a hablar pensando cuidadosamente que decir.

\- Steven... ¿Por qué estas tan enojado? - Al no saber como empezar fue directa aunque temía que el híbrido se alterara.

-Se lo que hicieron cuando estaban bajo el mando de las Diamantes - El niño también fue directo, quería saber la verdad lo antes posible. Miro a Garnet y su mirada transmitía enojo aunque la fusión también pudo ver un poco de decepción y tristeza lo cual la hizo sentir mal.

\- No son muy diferentes a las Diamantes - Dijo el híbrido con decepción.

\- ¡Te equivocas Steven! seguíamos ordenes... No teníamos opción, intenta entender. En aquél entonces no podíamos hacer nada al respecto - Habló Garnet a lo que Steven frunció el ceño, la verdad es que si lo entendía pero eso no evitaba que estuviera enojado con ellas. - La verdad si lo entiendo...

\- Steven... Es natural que te sientas enojado, es comprensible después de todo lo que paso y cómo eso afecta quien eres - Perla se limpio las lagrimas y empezó a hablar con el hijo de Rose. - Eres Steven Quartz, el que estés aquí significa lo mucho que tu madre te ama - El híbrido soltó una risa, esto le parecía absurdo.

\- Tiene una manera muy rara de demostrarlo - Contesto rápidamente el híbrido.

\- Rose te ama Steven

\- ¿Cómo... Puedes decir eso? - Steven la miraba con sus ojos tan acusadores, Perla pensaba en que responder pero Garnet intervino.- Nosotras tenemos una perspectiva diferente de lo que piensas de Rose, ella te amaba y quería que vivieras y porque te ama ella necesita que lidies con esto... Con este difícil trabajo - La fusión intento ser cuidadosa con sus palabras pero parecía que no importaba pues el chico comenzaba a alterarse, el híbrido suspiro intentando calmarse. - Fue un regalo - Pero eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

\- ¿Un regalo? - Steven no podía creer que Garnet haya dicho eso. - Me tuve que entregar a las Diamantes, me juzgaron, ¡me torturaron! - Hizo una pausa para tragar saliva al recordar aquello -¿Pueden siquiera imaginar eso? - La tensión que había en aquella habitación empezó a aumentar y Steven subía su tono de voz cada vez más. - He pasado por tortura física y psicológica por algo que yo no hice ¡¿Por qué me culpan a mí?! ¡Todo lo hizo mi madre! ¡No soy Rose Quartz! ¡Nunca destruí a Pink Diamond! ¡Jamás! - Llegados a este punto las Crystal Gems ya no sabían que hacer o decir, Garnet y Perla temían decir cualquier cosa porque creían que eso solo lo empeoraría. Amatista que hasta el momento se mantenía callada decidió hablar al ver que sus compañeras no tenían esa intención.

\- Amigo, lo que te sucedió fue malo - La gema no sabía que decir, cualquier cosa que dijera podía ser un detonante.

-¿Malo? ¡Fue Injusto! Durante dos meses no intentaba más que sobrevivir, aferrarme a mis recuerdos los cuales usaban en mi contra. Por lo que me queda de vida jamás seré capaz de olvidar todo lo que pase en aquel horrible lugar ¡Ese fue el "regalo" que me dio Rose!

\- ¡Fue un acto de amor! - Grito Perla.

\- ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

\- Porque eres Steven Quartz- Le contesto Garnet a lo que el híbrido le pidió que no lo llamara por ese apellido. - Eres su hijo. Debes aceptarlo, te ayudaremos y ... Estarás bien, ya no estas en Homeworld ¡Eres libre! - Si antes Steven estaba alterado ahora lo estaba mucho más.

\- No puedo... - Dijo el híbrido con su voz quebrada.

\- ¡Claro que puedes! Déjanos ayudarte, eres libre de las Diamantes ¡Estas aquí! - Garnet lo tomo por los hombros para demostrarle apoyo.

\- No lo entiendes, ¡No puedo hacerlo! - Lagrimas de frustración caían de los de Steven. "No importa cuanto tiempo he pasado en la tierra sigo estando en Homeworld"

\- ¡¿Por qué?!- ¡Porque me la arrebataron! - El híbrido se separo de Garnet bruscamente y salio corriendo por la puerta, azotándola al mismo tiempo con tanta fuerza que el vidrio de esta se rompió.

...

 _1 mes antes de rescatar a Steven_

 _\- ¿Sabes Rose? Me tome la molestia de investigar sobre tu ejercito o lo que queda de él - Yellow dio una señal y las Amatistas dejaron de golpear al híbrido. - ¿Sabías que la fusión antes de unirse a ti destruyo gemas para mi? ¿Qué la Perla escogió salvarte sobre un ejercito entero? Deberías escoger mejor a tus compañeras -_

 _Steven apretó sus dientes con fuerza, definitivamente no le gustaba que hablaran así de su familia. - No se compara con lo que hiciste... - Esto obviamente no fue para el agrado deYellow. Le pidió a su Perla algo que Steven no alcanzó a escuchar. No mucho después de eso habían traído a una gema que Steven conocía._

 _\- Veo que estas mejor cómo para hablar así que te daré una opción - Yellow dejo una espada cerca de Steven. - Esta gema esta a nada de ser consumida por la corrupción así que puedes destruirla y darte cuenta de lo que eres o puedes dejarla sufrir._

 _\- Solo hazlo Rose. Destruye a esa gema - Se escucho a Yellow, por su tono se da a entender que esta impaciente, molesta. -¿Sabes? Ella me ayudo a torturarte, es ella quien te adentraba en las ilusiones que casi destruyen tu mente. A pesar de todo creo que estas muy encariñado con esta gema, ahora por ti esta sufriendo, al menos hazle un favor y acaba con ella antes de que lo haga la corrupción - La dueña de la voz era Yellow Diamond, quien observaba a Steven expectante de la decisión que fuera a tomar._

 _\- Rose... Yellow Diamond tiene razón, por favor no dejes que la corrupción acabe conmigo - Dijo aquella gema casi suplicando._

 _\- Deja de hablar, por favor... - Pidió Steven mientras sostenía una espada que le había dado la Diamante._

 _\- Tú haz que deje de hablar, es muy fácil - Le sugirió la Diamante. - Vamos Rose, hazlo - lo animó - ¡Al igual que destruiste a Pink! - Steven no pudo soportarlo más toda la presión y enterró la espada en la gema rompiéndola al que Yellow Diamond observaba victoriosa la escena._

 _Steven con su respiración agitada y algunas lagrimas en los ojos se mantuvo viendo la gema que acababa de destruir, aún tenía la espada en su mano, con cautela observo a Yellow Diamond que hablaba de algo con su perla._

 _"No creo que haya problema"_

 _Pensó mientras apretaba la espada que estaba sosteniendo. Destruir a Yellow Diamond, la idea parecía demasiado buena, estaba tentado a la idea de hacerlo pero..._

 _"Destruir gemas...¿eso no nos hace igual al Homeworld? No es lo que una Crystal Gem debería hacer"_

 _El recuerdo de su pelea con Bismuth apareció en su mente de repente._

 _\- ¡Yellow!¡¿Qué sentido tuvo esto?! - Captó la atención de la Diamante que estaba a nada de retirarse._

 _\- No puedo creer que todavía no lo sepas - Sin más la Diamante encerró al híbrido en su celda._

 _..._

Steven corrió lo más lejos que pudo del templo. No iba a ningún lugar en especifico solo corría, para cuando se dio cuenta estaba en una parada de autobuses, como era de noche no se veía demasiado, había un poste de luz y al lado de este había una especie de cabina telefónica. Se sentó en el suelo intentando calmarse, esa discusión con las Crystal Gems lo había alterado.

\- Me la arrebataron... Las Diamantes me arrebataron mi libertad - Susurró para sí estaba en la tierra y tal vez para este punto las Diamantes sabían su ubicación y que podrían llegar en cualquier momento, sabía que era posible el que tuviera que entregarse otra vez y eso es aterrador. El tan solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos, esta vez era posible que destruyeran a las Crystal Gems, a los humanos, que lo obligarían a ver...

"Todo esto es como un mal chiste"

Ahí estaba otra vez esa sensación cómo si pudieran respirar, cómo si se estuviera ahogando, cómo cuando Yellow sumergía su cabeza en el agua y luchaba desesperadamente por respirar y no importaba cuanto luchara o lo mucho que quería convencerse de que estaba en la tierra, en el fondo sabía que él seguía en Homeworld. Pero a pesar de todo lo que paso, de todo lo que se entero sabía que volvería a entregarse si la situación lo dictaba.

...

 _1 día antes de rescatar a Steven_

 _\- Rose te dices a ti misma que destruiste a Pink porqué tenías que hacerlo pero es más que eso, confiesa de una vez tus verdaderos motivos - La Diamante se puso frente a él en busca de una respuesta, ya lo había torturado de tantas formas pero simplemente no cedía... O al menos eso creía._

 _\- Porqué quería - Susurró Steven._

 _\- ¿Qué? - Yellow abrió sus ojos sorprendida._

 _\- Porqué quería... ¡Quería hacerlo! ¡Me gusto destruirla! - El híbrido al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho cubrió su cara con sus manos, estaba avergonzado, claramente no creía lo que dijo, es cómo si alguien más hubiera respondido por él._

 _Yellow en su lugar cerro los ojos satisfecha, finalmente había confesado._

 _\- ¿Qué se siente Rose... Saber que vi la única cosa que no admites de ti?_

...

Después de pensarlo casi por una hora el híbrido aclaró su mente, tal ves si lo hablaba con alguien todo sería menos complicado. Tal ves fue muy injusto con las Crystal Gems después de todo eran su familia y siempre lo apoyaban, se dejo llevar por lo que dijeron las Diamantes y ahora tendría que disculparse con ellas, entendía lo que era estar bajo la influencia de las Diamantes. Pero no puede evitar sentir que le fallaron.

Steven no sabía a donde ir, no quería regresar con las Crystal Gems y tampoco tenía ganas de dormir así que iría a ver a la única persona que no le ha fallado.

Connie despertó tras escuchar que alguien golpeaba su ventana, por precaución tomó la espada con la que siempre entrena y se preparo para lo peor. Al momento de quitar la cortina que evitaba que viera a través del cristal pudo ver a Steven, al verlo rápidamente abrió la ventana y lo invito a pasar.

\- Steven ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que querías tomarte un tiempo y pasan de las doce - Connie estaba sorprendida, realmente no esperaba verlo después de lo que hablaron dejando de lado el hecho de que era medianoche.

\- Bueno yo ... Solo quería pasar a decir - Suspiro y luego mira a su amiga a los ojos - Gracias -

\- ¿Y por qué? - No podría estar más confundida.

\- Porqué estaba equivocado, he estado culpando a todos por la situación que pase pero la verdad es... - Dio otro suspiro - No hice nada, elegí no hacer nada cuando me entere que mi madre destruyo a Pink Diamond. Por no preguntar nada sobre ello, sabía porque hizo lo que hizo pero en el fondo quería que fuera mentira - Hizo una breve pausa - Así que eso fue mi culpa, el entregarme al Homeworld yo lo decidí, nadie me obligo aunque de cierta forma sentí que tenía que hacerlo. Tú me apoyaste en todo momento así que gracias por eso.

Connie tomó las manos del híbrido. - Esta bien Steven -

\- No, no está bien - El chico soltó las manos de su amiga y se sentó en el piso de la habitación.

Connie hizo lo mismo que él, se sentía preocupada por él.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Asumí todo lo que hizo mi madre y el hecho de que las Diamantes quieran venganza, ahora posiblemente ellas saben que estoy en la tierra.

\- ¿Crees que no buscan venganza? - Connie estaba sorprendida ante lo que decía su amigo.

\- Bueno, no parece así, ya no.

\- ¿Y por qué eso es malo?

\- Porque si no han venido a destruirme, entonces no sé que están planeando - Debido a todo lo que hablaban el ambiente se puso tenso, ambos se miraban seriamente. Connie espero a que Steven dijera algo. - Y ... Es realmente aterrador -

\- Steven... ¿por qué me dices esto? - Connie entendía el hecho de que su amigo quería hablar pero era medianoche y no se esperaba para nada su visita, era el momento menos oportuno para hablar.

\- No podía esperar, estoy aterrado pero me di cuenta de algo... - Steven puso una mano en la mejilla de Connie - Y te lo digo porqué... Ya no quiero estar en Homeworld - Acto seguido hizo lo que hace tiempo estaba esperando... La besó.

...

Hola gente! Hace rato que no actualizaba ya que esta cuenta es una aparte, la cuenta que suelo usar es de wattpad, pueden buscarme cómo Samantha Morningstar, ahí también tengo más historias que aquí no público y estoy más al pendiente de ella.

Eso era todo, espero hayan disfrutado el cap.


	13. Lo que dejamos atrás

Steven comenzó a estirarse, no quería levantarse, estaba bastante cansado pues había dormido hasta tarde aunque ... no se arrepentía. Finalmente había aclarado todo lo que sentía y ¡Había besado a Connie! Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Después de aquel beso habían quedado en hablarlo al día siguiente pues ella estaba cansada y necesitaba pensar, él comprendió y se retiro pero estaba tan cansado que fue al templo y se recostó en el sillón a dormir. Luego se los explicaría a las Gems y arreglaría las cosas con ellas ya había sido suficiente de su mal carácter pero por el momento quería seguir durmiendo.

Horas más tarde decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire, era mediodía. Se levanto y en la mesa de a lado vio una nota.

 _"Fuimos a una misión, el desayuno esta en el refrigerador, descansa pastelito"_

 _Garnet_

Se sonrojo, hace años que no lo llamaba así y no le molestaba de alguna manera sentía cómo si todo estuviera regresando a la normalidad, eso le agradaba ya que o hacía sentirse cómo si estuviera avanzado después de tanto tiempo.

No era muy temprano así que pensó en llamar a Connie para preguntarle si podían verse y hablar de lo sucedido. Grande fue su sorpresa al no escuchar una respuesta, tal vez estaría ocupada pensó Steven, no se preocupo por ello luego la buscaría. Para distraer su mente decidió ir a buscar a su padre pues no quería estar solo en el templo, curioso, le recordaba a cuando era un niño y las gemas lo dejaban, cuando de cierta manera tenía que arreglárselas solo.

Al salir no había nada fuera de lo común, todo parecía tranquilo. Decidió pasar por una rosquilla antes de ir con su padre pero cuando estaba por llegar se encontró y con Sour Cream.

\- ¡Hey Steven! Hace tiempo que no te veo - Él estaba cargando una gran pila de volantes por lo que él híbrido pensó que sería para una fiesta. - ¿No has visto a Onion? Ha estado perdido desde hace unos días - Le entrego un volante al menor. - Lo cuál no sería raro pero no ha regresado en ningún momento y empieza a preocupar a mi familia - Esto le resultaba inquietantemente familiar, intento no perder la cabeza tal vez solo era una coincidencia después de todo Onion hacía estas cosas.

\- No lo he visto pero si lo veo te aviso - Sour Cream agradeció por ello y siguió pegando volantes.

Steven no se preocupo por ello, ya había sido muy paranoico antes y no resultaba ser nada al final así que no pensó en ello y fue directo con su padre dejando de lado la idea de ir por una rosquilla. Una vez llego al auto lavado se encontró a su padre hablando con Barb y ella se veía preocupada, empezaba a ponerse nervioso, si esto era lo que pensaba entonces todos están en peligro.

Cuando se acerco un poco más hacia ellos pudo escuchar lo que Barb dijo.

\- Sadie esta desaparecida - Se puso pálido al escuchar lo que dijo y pudo sentir cómo el miedo se iba apoderando de él.

...

Esto es obra de las Diamantes, tenía que ser. Si era así entonces el que Connie no respondiera su llamada no era porque estuviera ocupada, significaba que ella estaba en peligro al igual que Onion, Sadie y posiblemente Lars, Jamie y su padre.

Observo a su padre con preocupación y él al notarlo supuso de que se trataba, se despidió de Barb diciéndole que le diría si llegaba a ver a Sadie, él y su hijo fueron rápidamente hacia el templo. Steven rogaba porque las Crystal Gems ya estuvieran ahí.

Para su suerte ahí estaban, sonrieron al verlo pero al ver lo angustiado que estaba Garnet le pregunto que pasaba.

\- Las Diamantes ya están aquí, secuestraron a Connie, Sadie, Onion y quién sabe a quién más - Abrieron los ojos sorprendidas, Garnet llevo sus manos a su barbilla viendo si había algo en el futuro que le diera información mientras que Pearl y Amethyst discutían sobre que hacer.

\- Tenemos que proteger a los humanos restantes, mandare a Lapis y Peridot a Beach City para protegerlos, Amethyst ve a informarles - La gema purpura no se detuvo a pensar y fue en el portal hacia el granero.

\- Steven tal vez solo sea una coincidencia - Su padre intento calmarlo.

\- No, nada es una coincidencia con las Diamantes, quieren hacerme saber que siguen tras de mí - Estaba realmente asustado, no sabía que haría si algo le pasaba a Connie, a sus amigos. Papá tu escóndete aquí, no salgas a menos que sea una emergencia, si esto es cómo la ultima vez entonces ... - Se detuvo en seco, su celular había vibrado, casi sintió cómo si su corazón se hubiera detenido al ver que Connie había enviado una foto, una foto la cuál él recordaba muy bien, la misma foto que envío su mejor amiga cuando fue secuestrada.

\- Funland... - Definitivamente esto estaba siendo cómo la ultima vez y eso no le gustaba para nada.

...

Lars y Jamie también estaban desaparecidos, Lapis y Peridot se los confirmaron. Ahora mismo ellos se encontraban en Funland buscando alguna señal de humanos o gemas, al igual que la ultima vez que estuvo ahí Steven llamo al celular de Connie, comenzó a sonar la canción que él híbrido conocía tan bien e inmediatamente se dirigieron de donde la escucharon, los llevo exactamente al mismo lugar que la vez pasada.

\- ¡Oh no! Me encontraron - Aquamarine observaba con arrogancia a las Crystal Gems y ellas no perdieron el tiempo, rápidamente se separaron para atacar desde diferentes ángulos y no pudiera contra todos. Aquamarine capturo a Pearl e intento lanzarla lejos pero Steven aprovecho esto y la golpeo con su escudo a lo que Amatista uso su látigo para bloquearle los brazos, ella intento liberarse pero Garnet fue más rápida y se la arrebato antes de que pudiera hacer algo. - Esta bien, me rindo - Dijo con enfado Aquamarine.

Al llegar al templo Steven le aviso a su padre que podía estar tranquilo, que podía regresar al autolavado y él así lo hizo.

Las Crystal Gems ataron a la pequeña gema en un silla de forma que pudiera escapar. Steven se puso frente a ella y la miraba seriamente.

\- Podemos hacer esto rápido,puedes ser fiel a las Diamantes y nunca te dejo ir o tu me dices donde tienes a mis amigos y yo puedo dejarte quedar aquí, lejos de las Diamantes, de sus perversas mentes - No estaba de humor para juegos, quería encontrar a sus amigos, estaba desesperado por encontrarlos.

\- Te equivocas Rose- Steven presto atención a sus palabras. - Son buenas, todo lo que hacen es por un bien mayor, tu lo ves cómo algo malo por cómo te trataron pero te lo merecías, destruiste a Pink Diamond

\- Destruyen gemas a su antojo - Dijo con un tono enojado.

\- ¿No lo ves? Sin muerte no hay vida. Sin oscuridad no hay luz. Tan solo mírate - Aquamarine hablaba con un tono engreído, ella sabía que tenía la razón y quería hacérselo saber a Steven.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Hasta que las Diamantes te torturaron estabas ciego ¿verdad? Vivías una ilusión. Las Diamantes te abrieron los ojos. Ahora vez el mundo tal y como es. - El híbrido se quedo callado, él sabía que era verdad, ni siquiera intentaba contradecirla ya que es muy probable que si hubiera escapado del Homeworld antes del juicio el posiblemente seguiría siendo el niño positivo que cree poder dialogar con incluso la más vil dictadora y hacerla cambiar de opinión. Pero ya no, sabía perfectamente que las Diamantes no lo escucharían, sabía de lo que eran capaces y que la única manera de ganar una batalla contra ellas era destruyéndolas.

\- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? - Aquamarine le propuso a Steven. - Si me dejas ir te diré donde están tus amigos, te ves muy preocupado por ellos ¿Soportarías el perder a alguien? Tienes hasta antes de que se quite el sol para decidir, si no me liberas para ese entonces nunca volverás a verlos

\- Encontrare otro modo - Steven cerro la puerta del baño, ni de broma la dejaría ir.

\- Encuentralo rápido porque si no lo haces para cuando te dije ya nunca los volverás a ver, después de todo la nave se habrá ido para ese entonces - Steven miro a las Crystal Gems en busca de ayuda, hasta donde sabían ya habían buscado por todos lados y no había señales de los desaparecidos. No se iban a rendir, no aún... Amatista se ofreció a cuidar que Aquamarine no escapara mientras que los demás registraban los alrededores. Steven tenía bastantes preguntas en la cabeza ¿Aquamarine vino sola? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no un ejercito o inclusive las propias diamantes? ¿Qué ganaba Aquamarine con dejarla ir si no se lleva a los humanos? Realmente no sabía cómo pensaban las Diamantes pero estaba seguro de algo si alguien estaba detrás de todo esto.

Pasaron todo el día buscando incluso por la mínima señal de encontrar a uno pero no encontraron nada, eran las 6, en una hora aproximadamente comenzaría a oscurecer, todos se sentían frustrados, Steven empezaba a considerar aceptar el trato con Aquamarine.

Mientras que en el templo Aquamarine sonreía para si misma y esto le causaba cierto pánico.

\- ¿De qué te ríes pequeña bruja?

\- De lo que pasara - Steven pateo la puerta al entrar, se acerco con furia a Aquamarine y se trago todo su orgullo, lo haría si eso salva a sus amigos, a su Connie.

\- Acepto el trato - La pequeña gema sonríe victoriosa. -¿¡Dónde están mis amigos?!

\- ¡No! Ese no era el trato, dije que si me dejabas ir yo te entregaba a tus mascotas pero yo sigo aquí - Steven apretó sus dientes, ya estaba harto de todo esto, estaba harto de las Diamantes, de su vida, de los errores de su madre.

\- ¿Por qué Yellow Diamond los involucro? Son inocentes...

\- También lo era Topaz hasta la involucraste y en serio ¿Crees que YD ordeno todo esto? Te llevaras una sorpresa

...

No confiaba en su palabra sabía que lo podía traicionar en cualquier momento y no le sorprendería si todo lo que decía era una trampa pero lo cumplió, cómo dijo Aquamarine ella libero a los humanos y se fue, todos parecían confundidos, al parecer estuvieron inconscientes gran parte de su secuestro, se prometió a si mismo que esto no pasaría otra vez, quería seguir adelante y cuando parece lograrlo las Diamantes vienen a recordarselo y algo le dice que esta no sería la ultima vez que eso pase.

\- ¡Steven! - Connie corrió a abrazarlo. Cuando la tuvo en sus brazos la abrazo de manera recelosa, con miedo de que volviera a pasar algo cómo eso. Dejo de poner tanta fuerza en el abrazo, la miro fijamente y con una mano tomo la barbilla de Connie y la beso. Un beso que ella correspondió.

Las Crystal Gems se sorprendieron de lo que veían, a excepción de Garnet que ya lo había visto venir. Mientras que las demás personas fueron con sus familias sin saber exactamente que era lo que había pasado.

Por el momento Steven estaba feliz a pesar de todo, había recuperado a Connie y a sus amigos. Era claro que en aquél momento no sabía lo que depararía el futuro, que todo ese plan era solo parte de algo más grande.

...

 _Homeworld_

\- Te dije que no tenían que verte - Una imponente voz retumbo en aquel palanquín. - Recuerda que puedes ser fácilmente reemplazada - Amenazo Blue Diamond -Cuando te digo que no los confrontes es porque no lo harás, recuerda tu posición - Aquamarine agacho la cabeza con un poco de temor, sabía que su diamante la destruiría si quisiera.

\- Mi Diamante ¿usted sabe donde está Rose Quartz, no es así?

\- Se exactamente donde esta, solo tiene un lugar a donde ir

\- ¿Entonces porqué no va a destruirla a ella y a las Crystal Gems? - Le pareció extraño el que su diamante no fuera a tomar cartas en el asunto.

\- Porque destruirla sería demasiado bueno para Rose y ella todavía tiene una sentencia con la que cargar...

 _Voy a arrebatarle todo lo que le importa..._

 _Destruir a aquellas que escogen seguirla..._

 _Corromper a los que ama..._

 _Una vez que lo haya perdido todo y a todos los que valora... pondré una espada en su gema..._

 _Continuara..._

* * *

Uff hace tiempo que no actualizaba, bueno finalmente aquí esta el cap. Podría decirse que esto marca la primera mitad de la historia; por así decirlo, no se exactamente cuantos capítulos vayan a salir hasta que se termine la historia pero tendrán un poco más de acción, más de las Diamantes y de la corrupción, también tendrá algo de romance pero eso no será lo fundamental, lo principal será avanzar en la trama.

Se despide Samantha Morningstar.


	14. Punto Ciego

Aquamarine se mantuvo callada, no quería hacerla enojar, sabía que las Diamantes eran crueles en ocasiones pero el que Blue Diamond quisiera arrebatar todo a Rose... De alguna manera le hacía sentir escalofríos.

\- ¿Escondiste lo que te pedí? - La Diamante observo un holograma en busca de alguna señal.

\- ¡Sí! Mi Diamante, se supone que deberían estar funcionando ahora mismo - Acto seguido una especie de vídeo se empezó a transmitir a través de ese holograma, en el se podía ver un lugar que muchos conocían bien, Beach City. Había tomas con diferentes ángulos en otras pantallas cerca de donde Blue Diamond estaba sentada, se mantenía observando atentamente cada una de las imágenes con la intención de poder saber que podía arrebatarle y cómo si la suerte estuviera de su lado en ese momento vio a Rose con las Crystal Gems, con sus amigos y una chica en particular a la cual Rose veía de una manera bastante diferente de lo que lo hacía con los demás.

\- Aquamarine... - La gema dirigió toda su atención hacia la Diamante. - Te tengo otra misión y esta vez más te vale hacerlo bien, recuerda que puedes ser reemplazada - Se puso nerviosa al escuchar eso mientras asentía.

\- ¿Qué necesita? Mi Diamante

\- Investiga a esa chica y esta vez que nadie te vea

* * *

Después de lo sucedido todo pareció pasar en un parpadeo, los que fueron secuestrados regresaron a sus hogares, el acompaño a Connie a su casa para asegurarse de que nada malo le pasara, había arreglado las cosas con las Crystal Gems pues él entendía a la perfección lo que era estar siendo controlado por las Diamantes, no las culpaba, ya no más. Supero esa faceta suya, pero había algo que simplemente no podía perdonar.

\- Steven ¿me estas escuchando? - Cómo si volviera a conectarse con el mundo real agito la cabeza para concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando.

\- Lo siento Dra. Maheswaran, me quede pensando por un momento - La mujer lo observo con algo de indiferencia al principio y luego bajo su mirada para anotar algo que Steven no pudo alcanzar a ver.

\- Se que posiblemente no quieras estar aquí pero tu padre y las demás están preocupadas - Las Crystal Gems le habían sugerido; por no decir obligado, a asistir a un psicólogo para que hable de lo sucedido puesto que se preocupaban que si Steven no lo hablara esto fuera a traerle más problemas en un futuro. ¿Por qué no hablar con alguien cercano? Fácil, para Steven ellas no lo entendían, su padre bueno lo amaba pero dudaba que pudiera ayudarlo y Connie... no quería involucrarla en sus problemas. Connie les menciono a las gemas que su madre también era psicóloga así que decidieron hacer un trato con ella.

\- Lo se, lo siento ¿Qué me decía?

\- Te preguntaba sobre lo que paso en Homeworld, me hablaron un poco de eso, lo que te paso... - Lo miro con un poco de lástima - ¿Quieres hablar de eso? O quieres que hablemos de otra cosa

\- Preferiría hablar de otra cosa - Steven intento alejarse del evento más traumatico en su vida.

\- Lo entiendo, entonces hablemos de tu madre - "Genial" Pensó el híbrido, otro tema complejo en su vida. La señora Maheswaran al ver el gesto que hizo supo más o menos de lo que trataría esto. - ¿Estas enojado con ella?

\- Es un poco más complejo que eso...

\- Entonces explícamelo

\- Ella no me importa en lo absoluto, tal vez por ella existo pero no la considero mi madre - Apretó los dientes con enojo, estaba más que enojado con Rose, por todo lo que hizo.

\- ¿Sabes? Tener conflictos con los padres es bastante normal a tu edad, estoy segura que tu madre te amaba y que quería lo mejor para ti - Steven sonrió con ironía .

\- Bien, hablemos de mi madre, ella... es una cobarde, una sinvergüenza, que abandono a sus amigas, a su novio, a su... hijo, no se preocupó por lo que llegara a pasar ella solo quería desaparecer y no importa lo que digan nada va a cambiar ese hecho, no va a cambiar nada en lo absoluto.

\- A pesar de que dices que ella no te importa parece que piensas demasiado en ella - La doctora levanto una ceja mientras seguía anotando cosas en su libreta.

\- Es imposible no hacerlo, después de todo lo que viví cómo podría no pensar en eso... ¿Puedo confesarle algo?

\- Tu sabes que si Steven - Intento generar confianza en él.

\- ¿Promete no decir nada a las Crystal Gems?

\- Nada saldrá de aquí - Él aún dudoso decidió decírselo.

\- Cuando estuve allá yo... Tuve que hacer cosas que no quería hacer - Trago saliva para intentar armarse de valor. - Yo...No... Más bien Rose se manifestaba a través de mi en ocasiones - La Doctora Maheswaran no podía estar más sorprendida, nunca había escuchado algo así. - Destruyo una gema y luego admitió que... Que le gustaba - Esta de más decir que estaba sorprendida, si es verdad lo que dice entonces esta desarrollando cierta psicopatía. - ¿Por qué cree que paso eso?

\- Tu... ah... estuviste pasando por cosas verdaderamente difíciles, tanta tortura... Rose al ver ello empezó a manifestarse en ti y cuando provoco daño a alguien se sintió bien porque de alguna manera no se sentía vulnerable, por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvía a sentirse fuerte y pienso que es por ello que le gusto destruir esa gema - Steven observo sus manos.

\- He caído bajo - La madre de Connie se acerco a Steven y puso una mano en su hombro.

\- No puedo decirte que entiendo cómo te sientes pero puedo ayudarte a superarlo, a seguir adelante - Eso se escucho tan sincera que por primera vez desde que regreso se sentía en casa, que podía haber esperanza para él, que podía sentirse cómo lo que era, un niño. Algo era seguro, podía confiar en ella, más incluso que las Crystal Gems, su padre o Connie. - Así que dime Steven ¿Cómo se siente?

\- Dolido, mas bien traumatizado... Cuando me entregue tome el mando de la situación y se que hice lo que tenía que hacer pero después de todo lo que me hicieron lo odie. Desde que tengo memoria siempre estuve desesperado por ser cómo Rose, luego me entere de todo lo que hizo y eso tal vez no sea lo peor... no puedes decírselo a nadie...

\- No te preocupes, no saldrá de aquí

\- Yo siempre quise crecer y convertirme en ella porque la admiraba pero era más que eso, me sentía culpable de que ella ya no estuviera aquí, me sentía comprometido con las gemas, no tenía opción... Todo lo que ella hizo, lo que la impulso a hacerlo, el destruir y mentir aunque sea por un bien común, yo no soy así, no quiero serlo, yo... Yo no quiero ser cómo Rose, ya no más... Solo quiero estar tranquilo, aquí, en mi hogar cómo lo era antes, sin preocuparme porque a pesar de saber cómo no puedo ayudar a las gemas corruptas, son demasiadas y no puedo... No puedo ayudarlas, no se cómo, no quiero tener que preocuparme porque las Diamantes vengan a matarme.

Steven confeso todo esto sin saber que el desahogarse luego le traería consecuencias, en aquél momento nadie podía saber que estaban siendo observados por las cámaras que Aquamarine había instalado mucho antes de los secuestros.

Blue Diamond observaba cómo las Crystal Gems entraron a la habitación y acariciaban su cabello intentando demostrar apoyo, inmediatamente pensó en cuando ella hacía lo mismo cuando Pink estaba triste porque Yellow le gritaba. Pink... La extrañaba demasiado, Rose se la arrebato, le arrebato lo que más amaba... Algo era seguro, le pagaría de la misma manera.

\- Pearl, informa a Yellow Diamond que en cuanto termine con Rose ella podrá activar el cluster - La mencionada asintió y salio de aquél lugar para informar lo que su Diamante dijo.

No le importaba nada en lo absoluto, solo quiere ver a Rose caer y se iba a asegurar de que eso pasará y ...

Que mejor manera de empezar que ordenando la destrucción de lo que Rose llamaba Beach City.

* * *

 _Nota de la autora: Uff pues tengo varios anuncios que darles :v_

 _Primero, ya tengo los capítulos planeados así que posiblemente la historia vaya a terminar pronto. Depende si escribo o no pero lo intentare._

 _Aquí están los siguientes nombres de los capítulos:_

 _Asuntos pendientes_

 _La promesa_

 _No más Crystal Gems_

 _Cambiando_ _lugares (Con este capítulo terminara la historia)_

 _Tal vez se sienta un poco apresurado pero siento que la historia se ha alargado demasiado y creo que lo mejor es ir al punto._

 _Respecto a mis otras historias bueno también estoy escribiendo los capítulos. Ya tengo planeados los capítulos de "Te odio" y "Opal AU" pero los publicare después de terminar Tortured Gems. Después de Terminar esta historia me enfocare en "Te odio" y también publicare otras historias nuevas que serán cortas. Bad End Friends pues tengo sentimientos encontrados con esa así que mientras será hiatus._

 _Las historias que tengo planeadas son:_

 _In my mind: Tratara sobre un niño que se pierde en su mente y no disfruta de la realidad lo cual eventualmente le trae problemas, sueña despierto y a menudo se desconecta de la realidad solo para imaginar un mundo que él considera perfecto. (3 - 5 Capítulos)_

 _La teoría del Shook: Si algo puede salir mal, lo hará. Esta historia se basara en un entorno realista, mismos personajes y sus mismas historias pero con una realidad muy diferente. (Capítulos?)_

 _El infierno son las otras personas: Sigo trabajando en esta pero solo diré que esta basada fuertemente en Daredevil. (5 - 10 Capítulos)_

 _Peroooo Steven Universe no es lo único que publicare, también escribiré de otros fandoms._

 _Teen Titans (Devotion): En proceso_

 _Star vs the forces of evil (?): ¿Alguna vez has querido cambiar el pasado? ¿Alguna decisión? ¿El haber sido sincera con alguien? Star Butterfly llego a tener este deseo y para su fortuna o infortunio, este se cumplió._

 _Adventure Time:_

 _"Love's to Blame" : Song-fic Flaminn_

 _"Estrés": Después de un tiempo de vivir juntas Bubbline tiene que regresar al dulce reino por cierta situación pero... ¿Cómo se lo tomara Marceline? Más en ese momento cuando su pasado regresaba para atormentarla._ _(One-shot o posiblemente three shot)_

 _Tengo más en mente pero estos son los principales, gracias por leer. Se despide Samantha Morningtar ;v_

Psdt: ¿Cuál quisieran ver ustedes?


	15. Asuntos pendientes

Una nave en forma de mano se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia la tierra, iba tan rápido que llegaría en cuestión de minutos, considerando lo alejado que queda Homeworld era muy poco tiempo.

Mientras que en la tierra, Steven ya había terminado de hablar con la , tal vez el no lo querría pero iba a hacerlo por su familia y por su novia. Las Crystal Gems se acercaron a él y acariciaron su cabeza cómo solían hacerlo cuando era más chico, empezaba a sentirse cómo en casa finalmente. Temía que esa tranquilidad no fuera a durar mucho pero realmente ya no quería pensar en nada.

Connie lo toma de la mano y juntos van a dar un paseo por Beach City. Ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, realmente el estar junto a ella lo hacía olvidarse de todos sus problemas.

Para su mala suerte esa tranquilidad fue interrumpida por un estruendo que pareció venir del cielo. Ambos voltearon al igual que algunas personas que estaban por ahí, fue entonces cuando vieron algo acercándose a máxima velocidad, estaba toda cubierta de fuego que no se podía ver bien que era. Ni siquiera pudieron reaccionar, en menos de un parpadeo esa cosa se había estrellado en Beach City, fue tan fuerte el impacto que causo en gran explosión que llego hasta el templo.

Lo que antes fue Beach City... Ahora ya no quedaba nada.

* * *

Silencio. Todo estaba en silencio, demasiado para su gusto. Steven había quedado semi-inconsciente luego de aquella explosión. Tenía que levantarse aunque no sabía porqué, es cómo si por un instante todo lo hubiera olvidado, quería quedarse así más tiempo. Era cálido, pacifico, tan cálido, le agradaba estar así. Fue entonces que escucho una voz llamándolo.

\- Steven, vamos levántate - Su madre, no, Rose. - Siempre lo has hecho

\- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? - Steven le contesta. ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Cómo llegue yo aquí? - Rose ignora todo lo que decía.

\- Lamento los errores que cometí, te amo hijo, se que eso tal vez no signifique nada para ti ahora pero tienes que levantarte Steven - Animaba a su hijo a despertar, aunque él no estaba muy seguro de hacerlo.

\- ¡Tu no estas aquí! Te fuiste... - Ella comienza a desvanecerse. - No conozco a nadie llamada Rose, no conozco a Steven Quartz, solo quiero que me dejen en paz, en lo cálido y pacifico de este lugar - Se dice así mismo en un afán de olvidarse de sus problemas. - ¿Connie? No existe esa persona, no hay nadie aquí... - Inconscientemente se abraza a si mismo. - Yo soy una gema, inmortal, ¿Desde hace cuanto soy esta bestia?¿ Realmente soy una gema? Sí, por supuesto, era fuerte y temerario pero ahora soy un cobarde cómo Rose, soy quién puede morir por los errores de alguien más, soy Steven Quartz Universe, la gema esta muriendo, la gema nunca se fue, la gema es una trampa, debo liberarme de ella, soy Steven Quartz, eso es todo lo que siempre fui y todo lo que siempre seré. En Homeworld Rose desapareció pero Steven no. Solo estoy yo, solo Steven - Aquella calidez comenzó a hacerse más intensa. - ¡Por las estrellas! Debo salir de aquí, Connie, tengo que ayudarla, estar con ella, amarla. Connie, tengo que ayudarla.

Steven despierta al sentir un fuerte calor en sus brazos del cuál se aleja, era un pedazo de metal ardiendo, al parecer se había acercado demasiado a él. Cuando recupera por completo el conocimiento logra escuchar gritos, las personas están pidiendo ayuda, él reconocía cada una de las voces... Quería ayudarlos pero primero tenía que sacar a Connie de ahí. Connie... ¡¿Dónde estaba?! No podía verla por ninguna lado. Comenzó a asustarse, intento levantarse para ir a buscarla pero al intentarlo su espalda choco con una enorme roca que estaba un caliente, no podía levantarse por completo sin que eso le quemara.

\- ¡Connie! ¡¿Estas ahí?! - No hubo respuesta. - Demonios... - Tal vez si hacia una burbuja podría salir y buscarla. Aunque tenía miedo que la burbuja fuera a causar muchos desequilibrios y que pudiera lastimar a alguien. Por suerte el hacerlo no causo gran cambio. Cuando quedo libre de los escombros lo primero que vio fue su ciudad destruida, todo ardía en llamas y aún se podía escuchar a gente pidiendo ayuda. Él inmediatamente empezó a remover algunos escombros buscando alguna señal de su novia. Mientras la buscaba encontraba a otras personas, cómo Peedee o Sour Cream, los ayudaba para luego seguir buscándola.

No la encontraba por ninguna parte, empezaba a asustarse. Siguió removiendo más escombros cuando alcanzo a ver una mano, era la mano de Connie, con rapidez quito todo lo que estaba encima de ella. Mediante iba acercándose a su cuerpo parecía haber sangra, mucha sangre.

"Que este bien por favor"

Y ahí estaba, con una barra de metal atravesando su abdomen junto con algunas quemaduras.

\- Connie, no te preocupes, voy a sacarte aquí - Obviamente fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, no sabía cómo moverla sin que se desangrara, si tan solo las Crystal Gems estuvieran aquí...

Pensó en la probabilidad de quitar aquella barra y luego usar su saliva sanadora pero le aterraba la idea de que no funcionara. De por si ya estaba bastante nervioso con la situación. No tenía opción iba a hacerlo.

\- Connie - Poso su mano en la mejilla de su novia. - No vas a morir ¿ok? No vas a morir hoy, solo aguanta unos minutos más por favor - Trago saliva y no perdió más tiempo.

* * *

Las personas que habían salido de los escombros se reunían en las afueras de la ciudad y ahí los que tenían conocimientos médicos trataban a los heridos. Algunos regresaban a las ruinas para buscar a familiares o amigos.

\- ¿¡Alguien ha visto a mi hijo?! - Pregunto Greg mientras buscaba entre los heridos. - ¡¿Alguien ha visto a Steven?! - Andy puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

\- Tranquilo Greg, es resistente - Intento tranquilizarlo. - ¿Qué fue esa cosa? ¿Algún satelite?

\- Era demasiado grande para ser un satélite - Menciono Ronaldo. - Además vi que tenía una forma de mano, tal vez una nave - La poca gente que había empezaba a murmurar sobre lo que era esa cosa. - Lo sabía, los hombres reptiles nos invaden... - No pudo decir nada más ya que 3 figuras conocidas se acercaron hacia los humanos. Greg se alegro de ver quienes eran.

\- ¡Greg! - Con prisa se acercaron a él. -¡¿Dónde esta Steven?! - Pregunto Garnet temerosa.

-¡¿Dónde esta mi bebé?! - Perla estaba histérica y no se le podía culpar, aquella explosión las había mandado a ellas a sus gemas incluso.

-¡¿Dónde esta Stevo?! - Amatista también se encontraba preocupada.

\- Creí que estaba con ustedes pero si no lo está entonces esta allá - Garnet había mandado a Lapis y Peridot a ayudar a los humanos antes de que ellas llegaran. Planeaba ir con el resto a buscarlo junto con Connie.

Antes de que pudiera ordenarlo vio cómo alguien se acercaba.

-¡Steven! - Vio que traía a Connie cargada al estilo nupcial, se veía pálida. Inmediatamente se acercaron para ayudarlo.

\- ¡Connie! - La señora Maheswaran que hace rato había salido de Beach City logro ver la explosión y sin dudarlo regreso solo para encontrarse a su hija medio muerta.

* * *

Desde un lugar bastante alejado de la tierra, Blue Diamond observaba a través de las cámaras; o al menos las que aún servían, cómo todo ardía. Ese es solo una de las muchas cosas que prometió para hacer sufrir a Rose. Cómo había dicho antes, se aseguraría de cumplirlas.

\- Pearl, prepara una nave de ataque, dile a Yellow que pronto la tierra será suya - Se levanto de donde estaba sentada.

\- Sí mi Diamante - Hizo una reverencia. - Si me permite preguntar ¿A donde ira?

\- A la tierra y vendrás conmigo así que trae contigo todos los archivos de lo que paso cuando Rose estaba aquí y toda la información recolectada, la necesitaremos - Blue Pearl siguió ordenes y preparo todo lo que su Diamante pidió pues sabía que no le convenía tenerla en su contra.

 _Continuara..._

 _El final se acerca :0_


	16. La promesa

Nota de la autora:

¡Atención!

Este capítulo tendrá Flashbacks los cuales podrán identificar escritos " _de esta manera",_ también cabe aclarar que serán de la parte final del capítulo "Bubbled" informo esto solo para evitar confusión.

* * *

"Aún recordaba el espacio, a pesar de ahora estar en la nave de las rubíes con las Crystal Gems, todavía podía sentir el frío y aterrador espacio. Todos estaban llorando mientras lo abrazaban... parecía que todo había terminado pero la sensación de haber estado en aquella burbuja no desaparecía además no podía dejar de pensar en lo que se había enterado, su madre... destruyo a Pink Diamond"

* * *

Las cosas ya se habían calmado un poco, Connie fue llevada al hospital y su madre no se despego en ningún momento. Los habitantes de Beach City tenían quemaduras en diversas partes del cuerpo, Steven pudo sanar algunas pero eran demasiados así que fueron llevados en ambulancias que habían llamado. Steven también tenía algunas heridas pero poco le importaban, en ese momento su prioridad era la salud de Connie.

Estaba sentado en la sala de espera,había algunos conocidos por ahí pero no le importaba tanto el ir a hablar con uno de ellos, su mente estaba en otro lado. Su padre estaba tratándose sus heridas junto con su tío Andy, Perla y Amatista estaban buscando más gente entre los escombros de la ciudad junto con Lapis y Peridot.

Pocas veces visitaba un hospital y de ahora en adelante no los visitaría, lucían aterradores e inquietantes, en lugar de tranquilizarlo lo alteraban pues en este lugar podía morir gente que a él le importaba, ya no era solo Connie, eran sus amigos, prácticamente toda Beach City.

\- Ten - Garnet le ofreció un poco de café que había tomado de la cafetería. - He visto a muchos humanos tomar café en circunstancias difíciles y eso parece tranquilizarlos un poco,así que te traje uno - Steven sonrio.

\- Gracias Garnet pero no quiero café - La fusión tiro el vaso a la basura.

\- Sé cómo te sientes y creo que tienes que hablar con alguien, la Dr. Maheswaran tal vez no este aquí pero yo sí, háblame Steven - Él sólo suspiro, tenía razón, quería hablar con alguien.

\- Estoy preocupado por todo, en cuestión de segundos todo ardió, estoy preocupado por lo que pueda causar en la gente, por lo que pueda pasarle a Connie - Ella pareció pensarlo unos momentos.

\- La gente es fuerte Steven, Connie lo es, además tu ya has pasado por cosas peores y las has superado, ten fe en que esto se solucionara

\- Fue horrible Garnet ¿Cómo puedes estar tan... Tan no impactada por ello? Yo siento que estoy a punto de rendirme

\- Pienso que las Diamantes hicieron esto - Steven se sorprendió,sabía que las Diamantes habían hecho esto, era demasiado obvio, lo que le sorprendió fue el cambio tan brusco en la conversación.- Lo que quiero decir es que ellas lo hicieron porque quieren quebrarte Steven, creen saber quién eres pero no es así, yo se quién eres y no importa que piensen o digan las Diamantes o incluso todo el mundo ellas no definen quién eres, lo haces tu y yo se que jamás te has rendido y no vas a hacerlo ahora pero hasta que podamos derrotarlas voy a seguir luchando así cómo tu

Steven no podía estar más sorprendido, se había tranquilizado, no podía creer que lo había hecho, todo gracias a Garnet, esta era la líder que admiraba, ahora se sentía tan culpable por haberle gritado cuando regreso de Homeworld.

\- Realmente eres impresionante, cuando Connie se recupere tengo que decirte algo que paso en Homeworld, a ti y al resto, no más secretos, no soy Rose

* * *

 _"- Gracias por decírmelo- Garnet le había dicho que fue lo mejor y aunque no le gustaba la idea de que su madre haya destruido a una gema pero esta seguro de que fue necesario, él confiaba en su madre en las Crystal Gems y además todos cometemos errores, él ha cometido errores y espera que si algún día él hace algo de gravedad se lo puedan perdonar, después de todo son su familia y nunca le fallan."_

* * *

Ya habían pasado unos horas, Connie seguía en el quirofano, algunas personas ya se habían ido, incluido Garnet que fue a arreglar algunos asuntos con las Crystal Gems. Para haber menos gente se podía escuchar mucho ruido.

\- ¡Elizabeth engaño a Alejandro con el policía! - Hablaban las enfermeras sobre la novela.

-"Ciertos informes nos dicen que algunas personas vieron una nave extraterrestre en las afueras de Corea.." - Seguramente algún loco queriendo llamar la atención es lo que pensó Steven.

\- No han actualizado Opal AU pero al menos regresaron los capítulos de SVTFOE - Platicaba una chica a su amiga.

Hasta cierto punto sentía envidia de aquellos humanos, su máxima preocupación era esperar el próximo capítulo de alguna serie mientras que él tenía que preocuparse de que no mataran a todos sus conocidos, que suerte tienen algunos.

Mientras con las Crystal Gems, ellas se encontraban en las ruinas de Beach City.

\- Garnet tus sospechas eran ciertas, esta era una nave - Menciono Lapis.

\- Así que llamamos a Perla para confirmarlo aunque no se porqué si soy igual de inteligente - Peridot no podía faltar.

\- Jaja Lo interesante es esto - Perla le mostró a Garnet una cámara un poco dañada, la fusión se sorprendió. - Nos han estado vigilando, no se por cuanto tiempo pero es claro que son las Diamantes, esta tecnología la podría reconocer no importa que tan moderna sea.

\- Eso significa que sabían donde golpear a Steven - Dijo Amatista.

\- Sí... pero ahora tenemos problemas más grandes que esas cámaras - Garnet llamó la atención de todas. - Blue Diamond esta en la tierra - No hace falta decir que todas se sorprendieron. Sobra decir que Garnet lo sabía por su visión futura. - Sólo se que esta aquí, no se lo que planea pero tenemos que tener un plan - Todas asintieron. - Lapis y Peridot revisen si hay más cámaras, avisen cualquier cosa que les parezca sospecha y tenga cuidado - Ambas empezaron con su búsqueda. - Ustedes dos vengan conmigo tenemos que avisarle a Steven.

* * *

Connie ya había salido de operación, según los doctores ya no estaba en peligro y que seguramente hubiera muerto si no la hubieran tratado antes de llegar al hospital, Steven se sintió enormemente feliz por ello, quería verla pero se lo negaron ya que la hora de visitas había terminado pero iría a verla mañana a primera hora. Ciertamente había pasado todo el día en el hospital, ya había oscurecido, ahora no había ningún conocido suyo cerca, cada uno se fue a algún hotel a pasar la noche, luego verían donde se quedarían. Si mal no recordaba su padre y su tío también lo hicieron, pensó en ir con ellos pero al salir del hospital vio a las Crystal Gems acercarse.

\- Chicas quería hablar con ustedes - Steven se alegro de verlas.

\- ¿Cómo esta Connie? - Pregunto Perla a lo que él híbrido respondió que ya estaba mejor.

\- Nosotras también queremos hablar contigo Steven - Dijo Garnet y ambos caminaron hacia otro lugar. Habían ido caminando hasta lo poco que quedaba del templo ;lo cuál no era mucho, en el camino se encontraron con Lapis y Peridot que iban al bosque aunque no le dijeron a Steven porqué.

Una vez que llegaron al "templo" Steven comenzó a hablar.

\- Primero yo, antes que nada quiero pedirles perdón, no he sido justo, les he dicho cosas horribles lo siento - Ellas le dijeron que no se preocupara. - También tengo que decirles algo sobre Rose... - Todas lo miraron curiosas. - En Homeworld por un momento hable con ella o creo que lo hice, sinceramente no tengo idea, lo que intento decir es que yo siempre la culpe de todo lo malo que hizo pero llegue al punto de culparla inconscientemente de lo malo que yo hacía y eso me trajo muchos problemas y quería decírselos porque yo se que ustedes creen yo soy Rose y hasta cierto punto me convertí en ella y lo soy, tal vez en cierta forma lo sea, eso es todo lo que quería decir - Espero una respuesta de las gemas.

-Te equivocas Steven, no eres Rose, lo sé - El sonrió y se levanto para irse

\- Sí, lo sabes

\- No Steven, lo sé, lo sabemos - Las tres se miraron entre sí. - Lo hemos sabido desde hace 1 año cuando nos dijiste sobre Bismuth, hablo por todas cuando digo que nos dimos cuenta porque aunque no lo creas no eres cómo Rose...eres mejor que ella, eres el mejor de todos nosotros Steven

\- Antes de que digas más... - Fue interrumpido.

\- No hay más que decir excepto que estamos orgullosas de ti - Se sorprendió, no tenía las palabras para describir cómo se sentía si mal no recordaba era la primera vez que se lo decían, se sentía tan bien de tener a su familia otra vez.

\- Hay otra cosa que tenemos que decirte, dijimos que no más secretos, hay algo que tienes que saber, Blue Diamond... -

-¡Ah! - Algo las ataco, hizo que Amatista regresara a su gema, ni siquiera pudieron reaccionar porque antes de parpadear Perla y Garnet ya habían perdido su forma física. Steven apenas se movió y tan pronto como lo hizo recibió un golpe en la cara que tan fuerte para dejarlo inconciente.

* * *

El piso estaba helado, intentó abrir los ojos pero una luz lo cego en cuanto lo hizo. Pudo escuchar a las Crystal Gems llamandolo, quiso usar sus pero estaban atadas con algo que le causaba cosquilleo, sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear lo cual le pareció curioso ya que no lo hacía consciente. Cuando abrir sus ojos por completo vio a Garnet, Perla y Amatista en el suelo y de sus ojos también salían lagrimas, veía cómo intentaban levantarse pero había una especie de aura azul qué se los impedia, a él no lo hacia sentir tan débil pero si lo suficiente para que no se moviera. Todavía escuchaba como las Crystal Gems lo llamaban para ver si estaba bien.

\- Yo lloraba por Pink cuando Yellow te dio a escoger si corromper una gema o destruirla y tu... escogiste la peor - Blue Diamond hizo acto presencia acercándose a ellos, su voz era tan intimidante y sumando su tamaño podía causar verdadero terror. - Usualmente me pregunto cómo lucías cuando tomaste esa decisión

\- Tú... ¡Maldita! ¡Pink le robo la libertad a miles de gemas! - Steven apretó los dientes buscando una manera en la que pudieran escapar.

\- Ella confio en ti, en que tomarias la decisión correcta - Sonaba tan herida, aún más lagrimas comenzaron a caer por lo que las Crystal Gems se hicieron más débiles.

\- Dejame tomar la decisión correcta esta vez... Destruyeme ¡Por favor escogeme a mi!

\- ¡No! ¡No lo hagas!

\- ¡Es sólo un niño! - Gritaban las Crystal Gems entre lagrimas.

\- Voy a destruirte Rose - Ignoro totalmente a las gemas. - Solo que más lento de lo que te gustaría - Se acerco a ellas. - Ahora escoge corrupción o que sean destruidas

\- No...

\- Escoge - Se acerco aún más a ellas.

\- ¡Te lo juro voy a destruirte!

\- ¡Escoge! - Se comenzaba a desesperar, si Rose no elegía ella lo haría.

-¡No! ¡No! Por favor no... ¿Garnet? Garnet ¿qué haces? - La fusión usando toda su fuerza de voluntad se levanto.

\- Sólo hay una manera en la que esta noche pueda terminar y todos lo sabemos ¿No es verdad, Blue Diamond?

\- ¡Garnet!¡Por favor no! - Steven bajo la cabeza, ahora las lagrimas que salían eran suyas.

\- Destruyame a mi, las gemas que se fusionaron frente a usted hace años - Blue se sorprendio, ahora lo recordaba, era esa fusión. - Dejara en paz a resto - Blue Diamond pareció agradarle esto fue acercando su mano hacia la fusión y ella solo cerro sus ojos esperando lo que iba a venir. - ¡Cierren sus ojos!

\- Para ser una fusión eres honorable - Bajo su mano y se dio la vuelta, Garnet solo abrió sus ojos sorprendida. - ¿¡Por qué no pasaste un poco de eso a Rose?! - Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y de su mano salio un rayo azul tan poderoso que destruyo ambas gemas, la fusión que una vez fue amor ya no existía.

Se podían escuchar los desgarradores gritos de cada una de las Crystal Gems restantes.

\- Todavía el resto tiene que ser destruido - No perdió el tiempo, hizo lo mismo con Perla y Amatista, Steven no podía hacer nada más que llorar. Lo que fue su familia antes ya no existía y nada se las podía regresar.

El aura azul desapareció al igual que lo que mantenía amarradas sus manos pero poco le importo, él solo observo las gemas rotas mientras lloraba en el piso. Ni siquiera notó cuando Blue Diamond se fue del lugar.

La había perdido, había perdido a su familia.

* * *

 _"- Se lo que estas pensando Steven - Garnet interrumpió sus pensamientos. - Pero no fue un error, fue necesario, gracias a ello existimos, tu existes y es lo mejor que pudo pasar. - Aquella despejo toda duda en su mente. - Siempre que nos necesites, ahí estaremos - Todas lo miraron brindando su apoyo. - ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto al ver no decía nada._

 _\- Sí... ja... eh, que bueno que me dicen...jaja - De nuevo lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos._ _\- No hubiera estado tranquilo si no hubieras dicho eso Garnet, no lo hubiera hecho sin ustedes_

 _\- Jamás estarás sin nosotros - Al ser la más cercana lo abrazo para tranquilizarlo. - Mi pequeño pastelito - Él correspondió el abrazo sabía que todo estaría bien mientras tuviera a su familia. Perla no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celosa por el abrazo pero también se sintió conmovida mientras que Amatista sonreía porque finalmente todo había terminado._

 _\- Las quiero chicas - Dijo una vez terminado el abrazo, veía a su familia con calidez._

 _\- Nosotras te amamos a ti Steven"_

* * *

Aquel niño de 14 años lloraba desconsoladamente en el piso junto a las gemas rotas de su familia, Steven se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que lo tenía todo, ahora ya no tenía nada...

 _Continuara..._

 _Fue un poco duro escribir este capítulo y por no decir que fue un poco más complejo que el resto._

 _A nada del final tengo que decirles esto, el final tal vez vaya a crear un debate sobre lo que sucedió, a algunos tal vez los deje con una sensación extraña. Queda un solo capítulo y luego el final, realmente esta historia no creí que la fuera a terminar antes de las demás. Solo quería decir eso y que después de terminar la historia y si es que no me distraigo con otras historias, voy a editarla para corregir algunos errores._


	17. No más Crystal Gems

\- Mi Diamante - Su Perla hizo una reverencia. - Tengo información de Rose Quartz

\- Adelante, habla

\- Según los informes de las Amatistas, después de la exitosa destrucción de las Crystal Gems, Rose corto comunicaciones con quién parece ser el humano Greg y la humana catalogada como Connie, también nuestra fuente informa que Rose Quartz se ha aislado en lo que llaman "Granero" - Blue Diamond pareció pensárselo por unos momentos, según recordaba ahí deberían tener algunas cámaras así que seria fácil poner a que alguien lo vigile mientras ella procede con el plan.

\- La humana, ella tenía algo con Rose ¿Donde esta? - Observaba cuidadosamente la replica de la espada de Rose, realmente nadie notaria que no es esa aunque la gran diferencia es que esta si puede destruir a una gema.

\- En Ocean City, fue un poco difícil de rastrear pero nuestro equipo lo logró

\- Perfecto, necesito que la secuestres pero se sigilosa, no quiero que Rose se entere... Aún -

 _"Corromper a los que ama"_

Blue Diamond tiene una promesa que cumplir y piensa hacerlo, hasta el momento ha cumplido y no iba a detenerse.

* * *

Todo salio mal. Era así de simple y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo la verdad es que así era, las cosas sólo iban de mal en peor para él. Primer regresa de una experiencia traumática en Homeworld, comienza a superarlo y luego su "destino mágico" lo golpea otra vez, arrebatandole a su familia justo cuando creía que las cosas empezaban a mejorar.

Se encontraba en el Granero acomodando algunas cosas para que se viera más decente, según lo dicho por Lapis y Peridot podría haber cámaras ahí pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto.

\- Vaya lugar ¿No pudiste encontrar algo decente al menos? - Exclamó Yellow Diamond, no la real mas bien una alucinación de la mente de Steven, tenía sus diferencias de la original como el tamaña que ahora es un tamaño normal y no lo mira con esa cara tan maligna, esta YD se veía tranquila.

\- Bueno, no tuve tiempo de rentar una suite además que la presidencial estaba ocupada - Steven no presto importancia a lo que veía y escuchaba pues a esta altura ya no le importaba nada.

\- Enojado, sarcástico y obstinado ¡Hey! Tal ves no tienes ningún amigo - Se burló.

\- Durante mi tiempo en Homeworld, tu me dijiste que las relaciones afectivas eran debilidad y obviamente estabas equivocada

\- Suena a que estaba amargada

\- ¡Ja! Eso en realidad explica mucho - Steven se quedo pensando por unos momentos, quién lo viera parecía que el mundo se le venía encima y ciertamente así era.

\- ¿Sabes? Las Crystal Gems perdieron muchas vec-

-Esta bien, basta, capte la indirecta pero no quiero escucharla y mucho menos de ti

\- Y yo capte que vuelves a ser el mismo que cuando regresaste a la tierra, que vuelves a tener complicaciones con Rose, tu madre - El híbrido pensaba en lo irreal;aunque eso tiene un poco de sentido porque sólo es su mente, y curioso que sea Yellow Diamond, una dictadura que lo torturo, la que diga eso.

\- No, la verdad es que las cosas están bien, tal ves mejor que nunca... Había una cosa que pensaba cuando me entere de todo lo que mi madre hizo, tu sabes, la rebelión y la corrupción de gemas, yo pensaba "¿Qué haría Rose si estuviera aquí?" Pensaba que si actuaba como ella las cosas saldrían bien cómo cuando ella estaba aquí, que las gemas se curarían y las Diamantes tal vez cambiarían de parecer pero ¿Sabes de qué me di cuenta? Ella era ingenua, las cosas sólo le salieron bien porqué no se quedo lo suficiente para ver como terminaría y así fui yo, fui ingenuo al pensar que podría hacer todo esto de las Crystal Gems, que podía serlo y ser inspirador, sufrí voluntariamente, entregue mi cuerpo y espíritu sólo por un ideal - Rió - Ya no más, no más Crystal Gems

\- Tal ves ahora la odies-

\- No, no la odio, sólo... Sólo ya no me importa y para que conste yo tenia amigos y una familia, me preocupaba por la gente aunque últimamente no se los hacia notar... Y escogí apartarlos porqué... No soy Rose -

Hartó de toda la conversación, se recostó en al hamaca del Granero esperando dormir tranquilamente al menos hasta que Blue Diamond fuera a matarlo.

\- Se que no te importara pero tengo que decírtelo - YD vio cómo frunció el ceño. - Rose cayó muchas veces pero siempre se levantaba - Acto seguido aquella alucinación desapareció.

* * *

No podía dormir, desde hace rato que lo intentaba y casi lo lograba hasta que YD le dijo aquello.

"Rose cayó muchas veces pero siempre se levantaba"

¿Acaso ni siquiera su mente dejaba de compararlo con Rose, es tortura... Oh ya entiende, Yellow Diamond, tortura.

Se decía a si mismo que dejar las cosas como estaban, no importa si luchaba, Blue Diamond tenía un ejercito y un cluster e incluso si la derrotaba sólo le seguía más ejercito y más Diamantes pero ¡Demonios! Lo quería, necesitaba luchar, sólo necesitaba un motivo para hacerlo, si se lo daban estaba seguro que lo haría porque esto iba más allá de un problema con su madre o de si quiera una venganza, no, era aún más que eso.

Un zumbido se escucho en su oreja, uno que el parecía conocer, es del mismo tipo que hacen las espadas cuando las mueven con suficiente fuerza y rapidez. Se levanto de la hamaca buscando de donde venía ese sonido o si finalmente se estaba volviendo loco. Lo que vio fue otra cosa, en una esquina pudo divisar la espada de su madre. Steven pensaba en lo raro que era eso, no recordaba haberla traído, de echo si mal no recordaba estaba perdida. Tomó la espada y la observo con detenimiento, le pareció espectacular cómo una espada podía verse tan letal pero lo máximo que podía hacer era desaparecer la forma física. Esa espada tan peligrosa pero con cierto porte de elegancia. Por un momento pensó en Pearl y lo que le había enseñado después de ver la película de ninjas.

Salio del Granero con el arma en sus manos. Se puso en la posición de ataque que ella le enseño.

\- Lo haces por él - Susurró. Seguía con los movimientos de espada. - Y lo vuelves a hacer.

"Por ella vencer para poder hacerlo por él"

Le era inevitable no recordar esa canción pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

\- Mantén tu postura, mantén tu cuerpo abajo y tu acercamiento debes equilibrar - Hacia cada uno de los pasos que recordaba. - Pie derecho, pie izquierdo, si vas en retroceso tus ojos siempre en mi

"Todo lo que eres, todo lo que tienes, tú lo darás" Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar. "Cuando todo sea un caos y no hay nada sólo lo que sientes, estrategia y tu espada. Sólo piensa como vivirán cuando la guerra al fin termine..."

\- Demonios - Susurró, se limpio las lagrimas que caían de su rostro, realmente esa canción había acertado.

Le dolía no tener a su familia y amigos, el alejarlos tal ves fue lo mejor. No iba a involucrarlas en otra guerra, no iba a ser tan egoísta.

Regreso al Granero con toda la intención de volver a recostarse en la hamaca. Cuando llego tuvo una sensación extraña, como si alguien hubiera estado ahí y confirmo esto al ver un teléfono recargado en la pared frente a él.

"Blue Diamond" Pensó.

Tomó el celular e inmediatamente este comenzó a sonar, era una vídeo llamada. Volteó a los lados con desconfianza y luego tomó la llamada.

" ¿Hola? ¡Por favor alguien ayudeme!"

Apenas escucho esa voz palideció, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente al ver a su mejor amiga atada a una silla suplicando por ayuda.

Lanzó con fuerza el celular, tomó la espada de Rose junto con otras cosas las cuáles guardo en su mochila. Blue Diamond tenía a Connie, el quería una razón para pelear y ella se la había dado.

* * *

\- ¡Steven! - Lapis y Peridot llegaban al Granero. El híbrido las había citado ahí diciendo que era urgente así que ellas obviamente fueron.

\- Tiene a Connie, la secuestro y necesito de su ayuda chicas - Explico rápidamente pues estaba ansioso por ir a buscarla.

\- Wowowow¡¿Blue Diamond?! - Grito Peridot. - Steven eso es grave pero necesitamos un plan

\- Pensé en eso y se los diré cuando lleguemos ahora tenemos que irnos - Con sus cosas se dirigió al portal.

\- ¡Hey! Entiendo que estés preocupado pero siquiera ¿sabes dónde esta? - Preguntaba Lapis con ciertas dudas sobre el plan de Steven.

\- Sí, lo se vayámonos - Ordeno, las dos subieron al portal con él.

\- ¿Y dónde es?

\- A donde comenzó todo...

 _Korea_

 ** _Continuara..._**

 _¡_ Wow! El próximo cap es el final, no puedo creerlo xd Esta es la ultima historia que creía terminaría pero bueno espero y hayan disfrutado el cap, hasta la próxima.


End file.
